Mon Petit
by p.pocket
Summary: Jasper e Alice passam por muitas provações para saber se o amor é tão eterno como suas vidas...
1. Monroe

**Mon Petit.**

Olááá. Essa é a minha primeira fic aqui (a primeira que eu espero terminar, mas enfim)

Já li inúmeras fics aqui, e me animei para colocar o que eu escrevo nessas páginas.

Eu espero que agrade

_Pequena _é um apelido que eu vejo para Alice em quase todas que leio (como as do Rodrigo Reis, por exemplo) e eu acho o mais perfeito para ela!

Ahhh, e tem _lemons,_então, veja bem o que lê (mesmo que ninguém veja, mesmo, skapskpa)

Então, é isso aí.

* * *

Mon Petit-Cap.1-_Monroe._

Jasper nunca fora de falar muito. Mas naquelas últimas duas horas e meia não se importou em falar muita coisa.. .Era o fato de aquela criatura ter uma historia intrigante e sua voz ser tão gostosa de se escutar; _hipnotizante. _Claro que o fato de ela falar _bastante _o ajudava a não ter que falar muito. Havia sido abordado por aquela exótica e deslumbrante vampira que conseguira despertar seu interesse no que saia de sua boca.

Lhe contara sobre a família de vampiros que estava indo encontrar, seus poderes, seu passado. O que realmente o fez parar para ouvi-la era ela saber tudo sobre ele, seus poderes, seu nome, seu passado.

E ela era _engraçada._

- Então nunca lutou com ninguém? – ele perguntou casualmente, colocando as mãos no bolso e desviando de uma mulher que passava na calçada.

- Não. Eu não sei lutar- ela deu de ombros – Mas acho que não há necessidade, não é? – ela sorriu.

Jasper a encarou. Aquele ser de aparência tão frágil e inocente não tinha conhecimento dos perigos que existiam por ai. Era presa fácil.

Enquanto ele estivesse ali com ela, ela não correria perigo. Mas ele não poderia ficar com ela para sempre, certo? A única lembrança de companhia que tivera fora com Maria e era desse tipo de vida que ele fugia. Estava vagando sozinho a um certo tempo, não poderia começar a viajar com ela. Ainda mais que ela estava indo de encontro a uma família que se alimentava de animais! Era loucura e de loucura ele estava cheio.

Só decidira explicar para ela algumas coisas dessa vida, só isso, por isso que ainda estava ali com ela, 2 horas e meia depois de terem saído daquele pequeno restaurante. Só. Logo tomaria seu rumo e a deixaria.

-Ahhhh! – ela gritou, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. Ela quicava no lugar enquanto afundava o rosto e as mãos em uma vitrine.

Jasper se aproximou para ver o que a deixara tão encantada. Ele balançou a cabeça, descrente quando viu que se tratava de um cachorro. Um vira lata de olhos arregalados e 10 centímetros. Bom, talvez essa era a explicação, certo? Eles eram _pequenos,_ era normal se encantarem, não?

- Olha! Olha que lindo, Jazz! È a coisa mais fofa que já vi! – Alice sorria encantada apontando para o vira lata e..._Jazz?_

Jasper parou na hora ao ouvir aquilo. Ele nunca tivera um apelido, ainda mais um que parecesse , erk..._delicado? _Ele nunca fora do tipo de pessoa que gostava disso e, no entanto, não conseguira ficar zangado, apenas..._encantado._ Parecia tão carinhoso vindo dela.

Jasper ficou confuso por estar pensando aquele tipo de coisa. Balançou a cabeça rapidamente, voltando a prestando atenção na cena a sua frente: Alice brincando com um vira lata nanico por uma vitrine.

Ao olhar aquele animal ele repreendeu-se por ter a comparado com aquele cachorro. Mas ele o havia dado uma idéia. Entrou naquele pet shop procurando pelo animal certo. Sorriu ao vê-lo.

- Alice? – ele a chamou, fazendo-a virar.

-Sim?

- Tenho uma coisa para você – ele tirou o pequeno animal de trás, entregando-a. Ela arregalou os olhos e deu um sorriso largo.

- Um coelho? Pra mim? – perguntou descrente enquanto pegava o pequenino animal branquinho e delicado nas suas pequenas mãos.

"_Aquele sim poderia ser comparado a ela. Era um coelho pequeno e frágil e lindo e...Argh!"_, esbravejou em pensamento.

- Ele é lindo, Jazz! Eu adorei! Adorei! Obrigada – ela quicou e pegando Jasper completamente de surpresa quando envolveu seus braços ma cintura dele, deixando-o rígido na mesma hora.

Eles adentraram a floresta cheia de armadilhas naturais. Bom, para qualquer humano, pelo menos.

- O que acha de Monroe? – ela perguntou quebrando o silencia que se formara. Cada um preso em seus pensamentos.

- Como? – ele indagou enquanto tirava alguns galhos de sua frente.

- O nome dele. Monroe. O que acha? – repetiu com um sorriso largo. Jasper se virou e por alguns segundos esquecera o que ia falar quando viu seu sorriso. Mas se recompôs antes dela achá-lo patético.

- Ainda bem que não pode ter filhos – ele zombou, fazendo-a mostrar-lhe a língua.

E como ficava encantadora zangada.

- Esqueça ele, Monroe. Ele é um vampiro grande e mal – ela sorriu novamente e, para a surpresa de Jasper, ele sorriu de volta.

- Então vou fazer o que um vampiro grande e mal faz – seu sorriso tornou-se perverso e em meio segundo ele estava na frente de Alice. Ela não esperava por isso. Vê-lo assim, tão perto de seu rosto alertou todas as suas terminações nervosas e um leve arquejo lhe tomou. Nem percebeu quando Jasper tirara o coelho de suas mãos e o colocara no chão. O bichinho não perdeu tempo e correu floresta adentro.

- Oh não! – ela exclamou, desvencilhando-se de Jasper para ver onde o coelho fora – Por que fez isso Jasper? – perguntou irritada.

Ele não gostou dela ter voltado a chamá-lo de Jasper, mas aquilo era preciso.

- Por que não vai atrás dele? – sugeriu rindo enquanto ela o fuzilava, dando as costas logo e em seguida indo na direção do animal.

O bichinho corria em uma incrível velocidade já que, além de ser jovem e leve, é um dos animais mais rápidos que existe. Mas Alice estava determinada á pegá-lo. A cada passo que dava chagava cada vez mais perto do animal. Ele desviava de seu caminho rapidamente, com precisão quando ela ia para cima dele. De um lado para outro e Alice aparecia em sua frente, ágil como um gato, característica que Jasper vira nela pela 1º vez.

Levou uns 15 minutos para Alice conseguir pegar o coelho, principalmente depois que ele se escondia em qualquer buraco ou folhagem.

Quando ela finalmente conseguiu, voltou para onde Jasper se encostara em uma árvore para observá-la. Ela segurava apertado o bichinho, fazendo carinho em sua cabeça branca e macia.

- Da próxima vez que fizer isso você quem vai pega-lo – ela o advertiu sem realmente olhá-lo. Por isso nem percebeu quando Jasper se aproximou devagar dela.

- Fazer o que? – perguntou com um falso tom de inocência.

- Pegar el...

Antes mesmo que Alice pudesse terminar a ameaça ele novamente pegara o bichinho e o colocara no chão.

Alice ficou atônita. Logo depois incrivelmente irritada, mesmo que pensasse que nunca poderia sentir vontade de bater em Jasper.

Mas ele a estava provocando.

- Por que fez isso ?- perguntou altamente irritada enquanto ele soltara um sorriso irônico – PODE PEGÁ-LO!-ordenou apontando para as arvores.

-È _seu _coelho. Você quer ele, _você _pega ele – ele deu de ombros, virando-se de costas, andando.

Alice rosnou baixo e saiu em disparada atrás do animal, sendo certeira ao ir atrás de uns arbustos.

- Monroe, venha aqui!

Jasper novamente parou para vê-la tentando pegar o coelho. Ela corria com certa delicadeza mesmo para uma vampira. Era diferente das outras. Qualquer uma parecia desajeitada e rude perto dela. O modo como ela passara a se deslocar com precisão era algo de se admirar. Seu sorriso enquanto passava de _procura por seu coelho _para _brincadeira. _Seu sorriso era sincero e infantil, que combinava perfeitamente com seu rosto perfeito. Mas sua curvas faziam qualquer homem, vampiro ou não, perder o auto-controle e a consciência. Um corpo perfeito. Uma mulher perfeita.

Jasper se viu incapaz de desviar o olhar dela enquanto ela brincava de gato e rato com o coelho. E ele odiava isso, ficar hipnotizado e..._encantado?_

- Monroe! – ela sorriu quando finalmente resolvera pegar o coelho.

- È, acho que está ficando boa nisso- ele disse sorrindo e ela o olhou na mesma hora, parando em seu lugar, incerta.

- Não vai soltá-lo de novo, vai?

- Bom, não tem mais graça, agora esse coelho não pode mais escapar de você.

Ela apenas sorriu incapaz de ficar brava com ele.

- Acho melhor irmos andando – disse ele enquanto seguia a trilha.

Alice recolocou o coelho no chão enquanto brincava com ele e seguia Jasper, que apenas permanecia em silencio.

Jasper não pronunciara nenhuma palavra enquanto andavam. Estava ralhando consigo mesmo por ainda estar andando acompanhado. Claro que não pediria para Alice parar de ir atrás dele, não conseguiria.

Ela ainda brincava com o coelho enquanto ele tentava, agora, fugir sem sucesso. Jasper estava satisfeito. Agora precisava se livrar daquele bicho.

Andaram mais um pouco e em um farfalhar de folhas, Jasper avistou três coelhos selvagens, de coloração preta.

"Perfeito" pensou.

Voltou-se para Alice e pegou o coelho novamente, atirando-o na direção onde estava os outros.

-Jasper! Você disse que não iria fazer de novo!- ela o repreendeu, mas quando ia atrás do animal Jasper a segurou.

- Não, Alice, deixe ele.

- O que? – ela esbravejou – Mas ele está indo embora, me solta!- ela esperneou nos braços dele.

- Alice – ele tentou chamá-la – Agora ele tem uma família, deixe-o.

- Não! – ela rosnou – Me solta, eu vou atrás dele! – se remexeu ainda mais nos braços dele.

-Chega- ele murmurou firme e a colocou em seu ombro, impedindo-a de poder correr.

- Me solta!- ela continuou gritando e batendo nele.

Mas ele sentiu muita coisa a partir do momento em que suas mãos tocaram aquela pele alva e macia. Ele apenas ignorou seus protestos e continuou andando.

Jasper a carregou mais tempo do que precisava e quando reconheceu esse fato a noite já estava dando seus primeiros sinais de vida. Ela havia parado de batê-lo, de gritar e de tentar sair dali.

Estava calada e imóvel em seu ombro.

-Alice? – ele a chamou incerto.

-Poderia me colocar no chão? – ela pediu seca. Jasper até podia imaginar seu bico.

- Ainda vai correr atrás de Monroe? – perguntou ele e logo fez uma careta. Estava mesmo chamando aquele animal idiota por um _nome?_

- Nem adiantaria, ele á deve estar na China, agora! – ela exclamou jogando as mãos para o céu e deixando-as cair logo em seguida nas costas dele.

Jasper riu da raiva dela e a depositou em uma pedra para que ela ficasse a sua altura. Ela cruzou os braços no peito e o encarou séria.

- Que foi? – ele perguntou inocentemente, recomeçando a andar. Alice só o seguiu depois de um tempo, pisando duro.

Os únicos sons que foram passados a se ouvir foram os naturais da mata e dos pequenos insetos e animais. Jasper podia sentir a indignação dela. Ela estava disposta a não falar com ele.

Ele até pensou em começar uma conversa mas temeu que ela o ignorasse, o que estava claro que ela faria.

O silencio já o estava incomodando. Ele estava começando a se acostumar e até gostar de conversar com ela. Bom, na verdade era _ela _quem conversava, mas ele até preferia apenas ouvi-la. Era incrivelmente agradável. Era como se ele _precisasse _ouvir sua voz, aquela risada encantadora. E ela as estava guardando para ela, o que o estava deixando irritado.

Bufou e se virou na frente dela, fazendo-a bater em seu corpo.

- Vai ficar com essa cara mesmo?

Ela franziu o cenho, passando por ele e se virando bruscamente logo em seguida.

- Por que você me deu ele se era para tomar?

Jasper bufou levemente, revirando os olhos.

- Eu não _tomei. _Só que ele ficaria mais feliz com seres iguais a ele, não acha?

- Não devia ter me dado – ela murmurou manhosa – Agora eu já me apaixonei por ele.

E por um momento fugaz Jasper se viu com inveja daquele animal estúpido.

- Mas se eu não tivesse comprado ele estaria até agora mofando naquele pet shop. È isso que você gostaria? Isso é tão _egoísta. _Não achei que você fosse assim – ele balançou a cabeça fingindo desapontamento.

Alice parou para analisar aquilo. Parecia realmente egoísmo de sua parte. Ela não era _assim, _como ele estava pensando.

- Você tem razão- murmurou – desculpe.

Ele a olhou confuso.

- Não me peça desculpas – sorriu, repreendendo o desejo de afagar-lhe a face, por isso recomeçou a andar. Por que diabos ela o provocava tanto?

- Por que me deu um _coelho,_ Jazz?- ela perguntou de repente, com uma careta de confusão – Foi para me distrair?

Ele parou. Distrair? Aquilo era absurdo.

- Foi para te _treinar, _Alice.

Foi a vez de ela parar olhando absurdamente.

- Treinar? Você não me treinou hora alguma, Jazz – ela riu, debochada – Eu brincava com ele enquanto você ficava lá, rindo.

Jasper então parou e virou-se para ela, sorrindo divertido.

- Enquanto você _brincava _com ele, você estava, na verdade, _treinando. _O coelho é um dos animais mais rápidos e ágeis que há. Antes você não tinha total sabedoria de toda a sua velocidade. Você não era ágil, Alice, não conseguia se deslocar rapidamente para dois lugares distintos, não tinha concentração. Agora você corre incrivelmente rápido, você está ágil e seu poder de concentração esta incrível, de modo que você consegue ouvir ruídos mínimos, como o de um _coelho _pisando em uma folha. Agora não é mais uma presa tão fácil – ele sorriu mais largamente, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Observou o rosto de Alice tornar-se uma confusão disforme de emoções. Confuso...compreensível..._encantada._

- Caramba – foi só o que conseguiu murmurar, mas sabia que ele sabia o que ela sentia – Você é _incrível._

- Estou perdoado por causa do coelho? – fez uma expressão pidonha.

O coração gelado de Alice quase saiu pela boca. " Que _fofo. _Ele não deveria fazer esse tipo de coisa, me desestabiliza". Se segurou para não pular no pescoço dele e apertar aquelas bochechas macias. E claro, beijar aquela boca sedutoramente irresistível...

A única coisa que a manteve parada foi o sorriso torto e malandro que ele deu.

"Droga. Poder idiota".

Quase sentiu que poderia corar.

- Está – balbuciou claramente afetada.

Ele recomeçou a andar enquanto Alice o seguira alegremente.

- Para onde nós estamos indo, Jazz? – perguntou ela enquanto atravessava um tronco recoberto de musgo.

- Para...- ele começou a falar mais parou quando se deu conta que nem mesmo ele sabia.

Ele não tinha rumo, nunca pensara no lugar par onde iria e agora ali estava ele, sendo seguido por uma estranha, mesmo que fosse incrivelmente linda e encantadora, e ela ainda achava que eles teriam que ir em algum lugar.

Jasper não sabia realmente lidar com isso. Queria mesmo uma companhia? Sendo tão irritante e ríspido certamente nem mesmo Alice iria querer ficar com ele. Talvez ele não devesse se render assim tão fácil, era estupidez. Aquela criatura aparecera em sua vida e em algumas horas a virou de cabeça para baixo.

Ela não tinha esse direito de ficar seguindo-o nem achar que era importante para ele ou que fazia parte de sua vida. Jasper se irritou com a idéia de ela se intrometer _assim_ na vida dele. Virou-se bruscamente para encará-la com um olhar um tanto intimidador.

- Quem disse que é "_nós"? _– perguntou rispidamente e no mesmo instante Alice se encolheu levemente.

- Não quer que eu vá?- murmurou hesitante, recebendo uma resposta na mesma hora.

- Não – Jasper continuou a encarando com um olhar duro.

Nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar. Por um momento o coração de Alice se apertou e uma pontada de mágoa e medo se fez presente nela.

Mas logo isso se tornou ressentimento e indignação. Ele não precisava falar daquele jeito com ela, precisava? Se ele não a queria perto dele, tudo bem, ela iria se virar sozinha!

Tudo bem que tudo que ela mais queria era ficar com _ele, _mas não obrigatoriamente, não como um peso ou um estorvo para ele. A grosseria dele a magoou. Ela fechou a cara em uma carranca e cruzou os braços no peito.

- Não queria ir mesmo com você! – exclamou petulante.

- Que bom, estamos kits – ele retrucou.

- Ótimo!

- Ótimo!

-Ò-TI-MO! – repetiu e deu as costas para ele, tomando outra direção. Jasper apenas a olhou se afastar, irritada. Ele até riria dela, mas não conseguiu. Estava difícil olhá-la se afastar.

Não pareceu certo deixá-la sair daquele jeito. Havia sido rude com aquela doce criatura enquanto ela era adorável com ele. Mas uma prova de que ela não deveria ficar perto de um bruto e ignorante como ele.

Por muitos minutos Jasper não conseguiu se mover, impedi-la de continuar a se afastar cada vez mais. Ela estava irritada e isso ele podia sentir mesmo com a grande distancia que já os separava. Um incômodo agudo no peito surgiu com essa constatação, cada vez que ela tomava mais e mais distancia.

Ela, em toda a sua estatura, não colocava medo em ninguém, mesmo quando ela queria. Era o contrário, tão delicada e desprotegida, necessitava de alguém para cuidar dela. Não era certo deixar uma dama a mercê de todos os perigos que o mundo oferecia. Mesmo que ela fosse uma vampira tão forte quanto ele.

Jasper suspirou. Ali, naquele momento, ele se sentiu mais sozinho do que nunca. Recomeçou a andar a passos lentos atrás da pequena, que já estava quase imperceptível entre as árvores enquanto continuava sua marcha á passos duros.

Foi como uma fração de segundos, tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo.

Ela chegou à _auto-estrada_. Um _carro_ parou. Uma _raiva_ cresceu em Jasper.


	2. Eu vou treinar você

cap.2- Eu vou treinar voce.

* * *

Jasper se esqueceu de contar com isso. Alice era _Linda! _E haviam por ai muito homens desrespeitosos que notavam isso também. Com uma mulher como Alice isso era de ruim á perigoso.

- Por que uma boneca como você está andando por ai sozinha?- perguntou um dos homens de dentro do carro prateado, se inclinando para fora e umedecendo os lábiois de forma maliciosa.

Correu os olhos por toda a extensão do corpo de Alice.

- Estou perdida, eu acho – ela se remexeu, inquieta. Pôde ver risos baixos entre o 3 rapazes enquanto eles se entreolhavam.

- Para onde quer ir, moça? –

- Para Woshington. Sabem para onde é? – Alice animou-se de imediato pela possibilidade de encontrar o rumo certo que lhe levaria até sua família.

Os rapazes trocaram outro olhar rápido antes de um deles voltar á falar.

- Podemos te levar lá, se quiser. Não é longe e seria um prazer.

Alice sorriu. Se segurou para não correr até Jasper pulando feliz pela ajuda que estavam dando. Mas estava zangada com ele, então...

- Oh, obrigada! – ela deu um passo em direção ao carro. Mas antes que conseguisse chegar á porta do veiculo sentiu um aperto em seu braço, virando-a bruscamente e logo se deparou com um Jasper com uma expressão não muito amigável.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou ele entre dentes. Estava se segurando.

- Estou dando o meu jeito! – ela retrucou geniosa – Já que você não me quer por perto – a última parte perdeu um pouco a força, já que lhe doía essa constatação.

Ele a fuzilou." _Petulante!". _Tudo bem que metade disso era culpa dele e era por isso que não conseguiu tirar seu olhar dela. Mas era absurdo ela pensar aquilo, já que foi exatamente o incômodo de sua ausência que o fizera vir atrás dela.

-Sumam daqui – ele murmurou ríspido olhando para os rapazes por sobre o ombro dela.

- Não! Eu vou com eles!- ela tentou se livrar das mãos fortes dele. Só não sabia se queria exatamente isso.

- Não vai!

- Eu vou!

- Não vai e ponto! – exclamou em tom definitivo e logo se virou novamente para o carro com um olhar ainda mortal – Saiam daqui.

Por um momento os homens hesitaram e se entre olharam. Jasper mandou a maior sensação de medo que podia, fazendo-os arrancarem com o carro quando um rosnado saiu de sua garganta.

- Eu odeio você! – Alice o empurrou.

Aquelas palavras doeram em Jasper, mas nem ele conseguiu lhe responder por que. Não gostou da sensação de ter ela o odiando.

- Você é uma teimosa – ele disse baixo, desviando o olhar dela e re-encaminhando para a floresta do outro lado da rua, não querendo demonstrar o quanto lhe incomodou aquelas palavras.

- E você é um mandão – ela retrucou ainda parada.

Jasper apenas a olhou por sobre o ombro, mas nada disse, nem mesmo parou de andar.

Ela não sabia se podia segui-lo. Sua vontade era de já estar lá, mas vira o quanto sua expressão caíra depois de suas palavras estúpidas e mentirosas.

- Jazz? – chamou receosa.

- Hummm – ele murmurou, pulando um pequeno tronco de carvalho caído.

- Será que eu poderia ir com você?

Ele parou e se virou para ela com uma expressão estranha.

- Achei que me odiasse – murmurou novamente com um pingo de ressentimento.

Alice instantaneamente se arrependeu de suas estúpidas palavras.

- Eu disse quando estava zangada, Jazz – ela se remexeu, inquieta, quando a expressão do rosto dele não se modificou, permanecendo fria – Não é verdade, eu não odeio você – admitiu sentindo todo o desespero de tentar expressar o quão _contrário _era o que sentia – Me desculpe?

Jasper se viu hipnotizado por aquele par de olhos grandes e dourados, que dava um contraste nojento em relação ao seu vermelho de sangue. Do nojento sangue humano. Se viu travado, não conseguiu pronunciar uma resposta suficientemente inteligente para reponde-la.

- Sim – foi só o que conseguiu murmurar. Ela levantou levemente os cantos da boca, em um _divino _ meio sorriso. Ela não o estava ajudando. Talvez estivesse rindo da incoerência momentânea dele .Ela precisava de algo mais caloroso e consistente para não pensar que aquela seria sua única resposta; fria e dura. Então Jasper obrigou-se a continuar – Quer dizer, não foi muito educado ou gentil de minha parte ter dito aquilo para você – ele esboçou um sorriso tímido, desculpando-se – Gosto de sua companhia e quero que me acompanhe – continuou, desviando o olhar, receoso. Por Deus! Era apenas uma mulher! Já falara com outras mulheres antes

A diferença era que aquela o perturbava, de uma maneira até vergonhosa para ele. Perturbava seus pensamentos, sua falas, sua concentração. Até seus movimentos!

E isso o irritava.

Ficou impacientemente esperando que ela respondesse que continuaria em sua companhia.

- Posso mesmo? – ela esboçou um largo sorriso, quicando no lugar.

Jasper não pôde evitar sorrir. _Naturalmente._

- Me promete que deixará meus olhos iguais aos seus? – se pegou fazendo essa pergunta.

- Bom – ela se aproximou perigosamente dele. Ela realmente não tinha noção do perigo que ela era – Você sabe o porquê desses olhos. Quero que você mude Jazz. Quero que pare de se martirizar, que pare de sofrer. Eu quero ficar com você.

Algo inflou dentro dele e um sorriso bobo brincou em seus lábios.

- Isso te deixaria feliz? Você iria dar aquele sorriso outra vez?

Alice não respondeu, mas seu sorriso foi tão largo e sua felicidade tão grande que ela não se controlou, quando viu já estava colada, _outra vez, _ao tronco másculo e bem trabalhado dele.

- È, acho que me deixaria feliz – disse contra seu peito no momento em que ele estreitou seus braços em sua cintura, a aproximando mais.

"_Perdendo o fio da linha"_, ele pensou.

Andavam devagar pela floresta, ora em uma conversa, ora em um agradável silêncio.

Jasper sentiu uma irritação no ar.

Alice.

- O que foi?

- Droga Jazz, vou precisar de um sapato novo, essa sapatilha está detonada dessa terra preta, argh.

Jasper não pôde deixar de gargalhar. De repente ela parou, concentrada.

- O q...

- Está sentindo? – ela sorriu – Um bando de leões da montanha. Vamos, Jazz – ela correu, puxando-o pelo braço.

Alice olhava fixamente para uma leoa á 100 metros da árvore onde ela estava. Estreitou os olhos, encarando sua perigosa e sombria presa. Era um animal intimidador, tinha que admitir, mas não era páreo para seu instinto muito superior. Certo?

Jasper também já escolhera seu felino. O maior e mais corpulento, que talvez pudesse aplacar sua sede. Correu em máxima velocidade, deixando-se ser guiado completamente por seus instintos, atacando certeiramente o pobre animal. Com uma única joelhada imobilizou o animal, deixando-o meio desequilibrado enquanto o mesmo rugia ferozmente quando sentiu os dentes de Jasper em sua jugular.

Jasper drenava todo o sangue do animal com destreza enquanto Alice apenas observava, esquecendo até mesmo sua própria presa. Não conseguia desviar os olhos do corpo musculoso a sua frente enquanto ele estava debruçado sobre o animal.

Os músculos das costas e dos antebraços se remexiam a medida em que ele se movia, ficavam rijos e relaxavam, rijos e relaxavam...e aquilo a estava matando. Um ardor gostoso ia subindo de suas pernas até seu baixo ventre.

Seguiu a linha de sua nuca e desceu pelas costas, mesmo que sobre o tecido. Sua boca pareceu encher d'água só com a imagem da mesma deslizando por todo aquele corpo...Céus! De repente ele virou a cabeça em sua direção, com uma ruga entre a testa. Sua expressão era indecifrável enquanto a fitava.

Jasper parara de sugar o sangue do animal já desfalecido assim que começou a sentir emoções diferentes vindo da pequena que estava um pouco atrás dele. O calor que ele muito conhecia, os desejos foram os mesmo quando a viu caminhando ao seu lado, com aquela calça jeans torturalmente apertada e sua regata que dava uma visão do que ela tampava, que não revelava muito, mas já era o suficiente para _ele _dar sinais de vida.

Ele não podia negar que ela o atraía, mas aquilo era loucura, quer dizer, se conheciam a somente algumas horas, por Deu!

E por todo esse tempo ele tentou esconder isso, pois não era muito certo nem educado desejar o corpo curvilíneo dela, imaginar o gosto de sua boca quando sua língua encontrasse com a dele; desejar aquela pele macia sem empecilho algum sob seus dedos ágeis...

Ele balançou a cabeça á fim de clarear as idéias. Tinha que falar alguma coisa para desviar a atenção dela para que não notasse o quanto sua ereção quase rasgava nas calças.

- Então – pigarreou – Acho que é sua vez.

Alice sorriu e logo relaxou. Era confuso o modo como suas emoções mudavam de minuto á minuto. Ela encarou a leoa, que agora já caminhava á alguns metros mais longe. Bom, sempre pegara animais menores, menos ágeis. Mas não deveria ser tão difícil, certo? Afinal, Jasper fizera tudo tão rápido, com tanta facilidade! E ainda era a sua 1º vez! Então não deveria ser o fim do mundo. "_Quer dizer, aonde está a Alice confiante_?"

Ela se posicionou em forma de ataque e esperou o momento perfeito, então avançou certa em sua precisão. Podia até sentir o veneno inundando sua boca e quase conseguiu sentir o sangue daquele animal escorrendo por sua garganta.

Mas então no último momento o animal a olhou e em um movimento rápido saiu em disparada de sua reta e tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Alice bateu com tudo em um enorme carvalho e afundou em um monte de folhas secas dali de baixo. Ao longe, apenas viu a leoa a olhando com olhos orgulhosos de si mesma, virou e seguiu calmamente.

Alice levantou-se em um rompante, batendo sua roupa a fim de retirar as folhas e os pequenos galhos, tirar também de seu cabelo e até de dentro de sua boca. Então ouviu um estrondo logo á sua frente. Uma gargalhada.

Era Jasper, tremendo de tanto rir.

Alice bufou indignada.

- Deveria ver sua cara! – disse ele com dificuldade.

- Não tem graça! – ela ralhou, saindo do mar de folhas.

- Tem sim – disse ele mais controlado. Quando fora a última vez que rira realmente com vontade? Fazia décadas! Talvez nem houvesse sido na vida vampírica. E era até bom reviver tantos sentimentos diferentes.

- Não, não tem – murmurou geniosa e passou batida por ele, pisando duro em direção a floresta.

Jasper a acompanhou com o olhar sem nada a dizer, mas antes que ela entrasse pelas árvores ele agarrou seu pulso, a fazendo virar-se levemente.

- Você não tem muita agilidade. Quer dizer, não o suficiente para todas as situações. O treino com o coelho não é grande coisa, não para uma caçada como essa.

- Ah que ótimo, sou uma vampira fracassada – ela riu irônica, e tentou re-caminhar. Mas, mais uma vez ele a puxara, bruscamente agora, fazendo seus corpos se chocarem.

- Não é uma fraqueza – disse ele, tentando manter seu tom natural. Mas ela estava perto demais e por uma fração de segundos ele esteve a ponto de não resistir e beijá-la – Na verdade, é natural da maioria dos vampiros. Necessita prática para conquista o dom de ser certeiro em algumas coisas. Só acho que é perigoso para certas pessoas que não conseguem, principalmente para você – admitiu ele se esquecendo de refrear a língua.

- Por que _principalmente para mim?_

"Por que você é deliciosamente tentadora e certamente outros percebem isso_", _pensou.

- Não parece ser do tipo que foge de uma luta – mentiu. Bom, talvez não tenha mentido, apenas pronunciado uma _meia-_verdade.

Ela apenas sorriu, o que serviu de confirmação para ele, que murmurou um "encrenqueira" – Então seria bom saber lutar. _Decentemente – _ele zombou, recebendo uma fuzilada – Quer dizer, um vampiro seria menos gentil do que aquele felino. Ele não sairia andando. Voltaria e arrancaria sua cabeça antes que você piscasse – disse ele, sério.

Alice estremeceu diante de suas palavras. Jasper até se sentiu mal por assustá-la, mas não pode evita o frio de sua voz só de cogitar a possibilidade de alguém a machucando, por menos que fosse o dano.

Porém, ele sabia que poderia acontecer e talvez ele não estivesse por perto. Por mais que soasse absurdo, _não estar perto dela, _poderia acontecer e ela precisava ser bem treinada, para poder se defender sozinha. Precisava treiná-la para se sentir tranqüilo. De repente, a segurança daquela mulher parecia o mais importante para ele – Posso treinar você – propôs ele por fim.

Alice inflou-se. _De novo. _A possibilidade de poder ficar com ele mais esse tempo a reconfortava. E seria ainda bom, assim não seria uma tola que paga mico. Apesar de que o riso dele era maravilhoso para ela. Se chocaria com milhares de árvores se pudesse ouvir sua risada.

- Podemos começar agora mesmo? – pediu animada, arrancando um pequeno riso dele.

"Droga", praguejou ele em pensamento, "Estou virando um bobo, aqui".

- Acho melhor você se alimentar primeiro, não tem como praticar muito bem de barriga vazia.

Ele sorriu, porém Alice fechou a cara.

- Tudo bem, vou para o sul pegar alguns cervos – murmurou irritada, fitando a leoa muito ao longe – Pelo menos eles não se acham melhores do que a gente.

- De maneira nenhuma. Se você quer aquele animal – disse ele convicto, apontando para a leoa – Vou pegá-lo para você.

Alice sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. "Oh Céus!". A maneira como ele propôs pareceu terno, protetor. Mas ela logo _ruborizou._ "Que completa inútil eu sou", pensou.

- Deixe para lá, eu n...

- Não me faça mudar meu conceito sobre você, pequena – ele sorriu calorosamente – Quando você estiver suficientemente _boa – "_se for possível" completou mentalmente, sorrindo discretamente com o trocadilho – Deixo você pegar um urso do Canadá par mim – piscou e de repente ele já não estava mais ali, e sim em uma caçada animada atrás da leoa arrogante. Alice suspirou, entreabrindo os lábios em um sorriso bobo.

Alice o encarava. Ele tinha uma postura séria, intimidadora, típica de um soldado. Seu olhar não desviava do dela, parecendo concentrado. Ela é que não conseguiria se concentrar com aquele _pedaço de perdição_ permanecesse ali, na sua frente.

" Tá, chega Alice. Concentre-se!"

- Me ataque, Alice – pediu ele calmamente – Do jeito que você pensa ser o certo.

- Tem cert...

- Anda logo.

Ela deu de ombros e em seguida pulos em cima dele com os braços estendidos na direção de seus ombros. Mas no instante seguinte ele já não estava mais na sua frente e sim nas suas costas, com uma mão em sua nuca e a outras segurando-a pela cintura para que ela não caísse.

- Previsível. Não ataque do modo que todos esperam. Surpreender é o melhor modo de acabar com uma luta rapidamente saindo no êxito. È por isso que muitos recém-nascidos morrem tão rápido. São _previsíveis_- sua voz rouca em seu ouvido a tirou de órbita um pouco. Aquele hálito fresco bateu em seu rosto. Mas cedo demais ele a soltou, voltando a ficar em sua frente.

- Vou para cima de você, agora. Do jeito certo – ele sorriu, zombeteiro, enquanto Alice lhe mostrava a língua.

Sem tempo para conversa ele sumira de sua frente com um pulo até o tronco de uma árvore bem ao seu lado. "Ele não é previsível", ela virou-se imediatamente para o outro lado, parando o braço de Jasper em seu pescoço. Mas isso não o deteve e ele usou o braço dela para dar um salto e imprensá-la contra uma árvore, segurando, agora, seus dois braços. Se inclinou para lhe falar no ouvido.

- Me _ouça, _Alice, preste atenção nas possibilidades, não libere seus braços na altura em que minha mão alcance. Eu sou o Monroe, lembre disso.

Quando ele a soltou ela virou-se para ele confusa.

- Seu coelho- ele revirou os olhos. Ao se dar conta, ela riu.

Ao longo de horas ficaram ali. Jasper lhe ensinara truques, o que ela não deveria fazer, os perigos, as técnicas. Alice e ele lutava quase no mesmo nível, agora, apesar de ela não ter conseguido vence-lo ainda. Seu sorriso presunçoso ia crescendo em sua face á medida em que a indignação e a impaciência dela também iam.

- Não cansou? – ele perguntou desviando por milésimos de segundos do punho certeiro de Alice, movimentando-se para o lado para prender seu braço e ela virou-se rapidamente para a sua frente– Acho que você está muito bem já.

- Nem pensar – ela murmurou puxando seu braço e o atirou longe. Ele se recompôs e segundos depois dirigiu seu punho para suas costelas, mas ela desviou graciosamente empurrando seus ombros contra uma árvore. Ele retirou rapidamente suas mãos dali, depois a jogou longe, mas ela caiu agachada, voltando a posição de ataque.

Então, bem tímido, um pingo caiu bem no nariz de Alice na mesma hora em que um caiu no braço de Jasper. Ele olhou para cima para averiguar se estava certo. Os diversos outros pingos que caíram lhe confirmaram. _Chuva._

- Alice, está chovendo – disse ele desfazendo sua posição de ataque – Vamos para algum lugar seco.

Ela maneou a cabeça.

- Não, não. Quero continuar.

Ele franziu a testa

- Mas acho que você já está muito bem treinada, Alice – admitiu ele – Claro, precisa de alguns treinos a mais, mas podemos continuar depois – ele fez menção de virar e na mesma hora ela apareceu em sua frente.

- Não quero parar até que eu vença uma luta de você – ela o instigou e ele sorriu. "Teimosa."

- Você não vai ganhar. Eu so...

Antes que terminasse ela agarrou seu braço, torcendo-o e virando-o, antes de dar um mortal para trás dele.

- Não abaixe a guarda, soldado – ela repetiu suas palavras durante o treinamento, sorrindo para ele. Ele foi para cima dela e mais uma vez recomeçaram a se golpear, um se esquivando do outro.

A chuva, então, começou á cair pesadamente, encharcando as roupas deles. A camiseta de Jasper colara em seu corpo, revelando a perfeição dos músculos de seu tronco que antes a camisa tampava.

Mais uma vez Alice perdia o foco.

Mas estava no mesmo nível de Jasper, já que ele não conseguia parar de seguir as gotas grossas que batiam no corpo de Alice e escorregavam por toda a sua extensão.

Alice voou contra ele, parando sua mão á centímetros de seu pescoço, mas Jasper a segurou, girando-a de costas para ele. Ela escorregara na terra molhada sob seus pés e quase levou um tempo. Ela não se agüentou e começou á rir, seguida por ele.

Virou-se rápido, a fim de saltar sobre ele e fechar suas mãos em seus braços, torcendo-os em suas costas. Quando o fez eles cambalearam um pouco e riram feito duas crianças brincando de gato e rato.

Seus movimentos ficaram menos ágeis por conta das pesadas roupas que usavam. Alice tentava fazê-lo cometer um deslize para que ela o derrotasse ao menos uma vez.

Foi com o pensamento de finalizar a luta que ela foi para cima dele, que estava de costas para ela naquele momento. Ela se agarrou a sua camisa e quando ele foi tentar desviar ela escorregou outra vez, mas dessa vez ele não pretendia segurá-la, a fim de acabar com aquilo vencedor outra vez. Então Alice puxou seu braço. Se caísse, ele iria cair junto com ela e ela teria ao menos um empate.

Foram ao chão, no meio daquele tapete verde, misturado com barro preto do chão da floresta, rolando, rindo.

- Oh Céus! – Jasper riu com a cabeça escondida em algum lugar. Aos poucos foi parando de rir ao se dar conta de onde estava: por cima de Alice, com a cabeça afundada no vão de seu pescoço e sua coxa separava as pernas dela.

O riso dela também foi de desvanecendo, dando lugar a apenas um sorriso divertido. Jasper levantou a cabeça devagar e seus olhos se prenderam nos dourados dela. Estavam tão próximos que seus narizes se toavam, a respiração ofegante dela o atingia. Ele tinha completa noção de todo o corpo de Alice sob o seu e, apesar da chuva e da natureza vampírica, não estava com frio, ao contrário, estava _quente _ali – Você é tão _linda – _murmurou parecendo que falava consigo mesmo.

Seus lábios entreabertos eram convidativos demais. Se antes ele estava se segurando para não beijá-la, agora ele não conseguiu resistir.

Se inclinou vagarosamente até sentir a deliciosa maciez dos lábios dela nos seus, apenas roçando-os, antes de pressioná-los.

Alice sentiu um frenesi intenso. A textura de seus lábios tão bem desenhados era ainda melhor do que ela imaginara. Jaspe sentiu uma enorme necessidade de passar a ponta da língua neles para que eles se abrissem e pudesse se aprofundar aquele torturante pedaço do paraíso.

Mas era Alice ali. Ela era ingênua e nem ao menos se conheciam direito para ele ter toda essa liberdade. Havia sido uma falta de respeito para com ela, beijá-la assim, sem consentimento ou aviso prévio. Sentiu envergonhado ao se afastar dos lábios dela, sem muita vontade, e encará-la.

Aqueles lindos olhos grandes.

- D-Desculpe, Alice. Eu não devia...eu não...- sussurrou, tentando se desculpa enquanto a culpa lhe rondava e ele se levantava do corpo dela.

Mas Alice nem ouvira suas desculpas. Estava _cega._ Ou quase isso já que só enxergava a boca dele. Não conseguiu desviar o olhar dela enquanto sua boca salivava para tê-los contra os dela outra vez. Ela se levantou devagar a medida que ele também se levantava. Ela, ao contrário dele, não se achou ousada e sim _necessitava. _Necessitada do beijo dele.

Ela afundou seus dedos nos cachos desfeitos pela chuva e colou sua boca na dele e não precisou muito para ter a passagem que queria, tendo uma doce invasão. Sua língua encontrou a dele e um explorou a boca do outro em um beijo forte e sôfrego.

Passou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e ele rodeou sua cintura. Alice nem percebeu, quando viu já estava sentada sobre suas coxas, em seu colo, e suas pernas o apertavam. Algumas coisas estavam acontecendo ali em baixo, ela podia _sentir, _e isso a estava deixando fora de si.

Não conseguiu evitar que um gemido escapasse de sua garganta. A boca dele, ávida na sua, rumaram para sua mandíbula, antes de descer para seu pescoço. Alice puxara seus cabelos, mas isso não pareceu incomodá-lo.

- Jasper – sussurrou entre um arquejo e outro.

Ela pôde sentir _seu membro completamente _abaixo dela á medida em que ela sussurrava seu nome em seu ouvido e dava gemidos fracos e roucos.

Mas Jasper sabia que aquilo não era certo. Não era daquele jeito que as coisas deviam acontecer. Sentiu-se culpado novamente e afastou seu rosto do dela para manter seus gemidos tentadores longe.

- Alice, pare – murmurou sério.

- O que? Não! Eu quero continuar...- ela fez menção de beijá-lo de novo, mas ele segurou seus pulsos.

- Não, acho melhor n...

- Me beije, Jazz – ela sussurrou, desesperada por mais – Quero que me beije de novo. Foi tão..._bom!_ Faça isso, só..._me beije de novo. –_ suplicou ela.

E ele não resistiu. _Dane-se. _A puxou pela nuca e pela cintura, tomando sua boa novamente – Você ganhou essa – murmurou entre seus lábios, aprofundando o beijo de uma maneira delirante...

* * *

**N/A: **Oii :)

Então, fiz essa notinha só para agradecer à **carool. **Obrigada, coração, vou continuar sim :)


	3. Esquecendo o passado

Olá visitante fantasma :D

O cap. 3.

Mas, espero que me anime para trazer o 4 logo.

Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Cap.3_Esquecendo o passado**

A chuva já parara de cair fazia um bom tempo, mas Alice e Jasper nem notaram esse fato. Ficaram ali, paralelos ao que acontecia ao redor deles. Suas roupas já estavam secas, porém imundas por conta do barro seco.

Mas nada pareceu incomodá-los durantes as horas em que permaneceram ali, sentados no chão. Jasper estava encostado em uma árvore abraçado à cintura de Alice, escorregando sua mão da nuca dela por toda a extensão de suas costas. Alice estava sentada em seu colo, cada joelho de cada lado de seu corpo, envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços enquanto estavam afundados em mais um beijo.

Sempre davam uma pausa para recobrar o ar, mas não durava muito tempo para se inebriarem na boca um do outro novamente. Por vezes apenas roçavam seus lábios, ou tocavam suavemente os mesmos em todo o rosto ou no pescoço, causando em ambos arrepios descompassados. A cada minuto, Jasper viciava mais nos beijos dela.

- Acho que a gente deveria arranjar algum lugar para tomar banho, não ach... hmmm- Jasper tentou falar mas Alice passou a língua em seu lábio inferior, provocando-o.

- Quero ficar aqui, beijando você – ela murmurou, puxando ainda mais os fios dourados dele, a dor disso dava apenas mais prazer para Jasper. Para ele, se ela quisesse, podia arrancar todos.

- Mas já estamos aqui a horas! – exclamou ele, rindo, e a afastou gentilmente. Ela fez um biquinho, irritada.

- Mas está tão... bom!- ela mordeu o lábio inferior e beijou-o outra vez, fazendo-o soltar um gemido fraco. Ele apertou sua cintura e impulsionou-a para seu quadril quando Alice se remexeu em seu colo, causando uma leve fricção desorientadora. Alice perdera o fio da linha ao sentir toda a sua excitação quando ele a apertou sobre seu quadril. O calor veio com ainda força, fazendo ela se remexer mais e mais, querendo sentir _mais dele._ Ambos gemiam ofegantes, querendo cada vez mais do outro.

Mas aquele não era o lugar e nem o momento. Não era daquele jeito que as coisas funcionavam para ele. Não com alguém especial como Alice. E do jeito que estava _duro _por ela, ficando cada vez mais á medida que ela se remexia em seu colo, ele não agüentaria mais ser um cavalheiro por muito tempo, a tomaria ali mesmo.

Com relutância ele interrompeu o beijo, buscando ar.

- Você... não ajuda! – ele a repreendeu, mas estava ocupado demais em manter a respiração normal outra vez, em vez de ralhar com ela.

Alice suspirou, derrotada, mas não deixou que sua irritação durasse. Estava com Jasper, com mais intimidade do que tinha imaginado, então não tinha por que não continuar com seu enorme sorriso. Podia até não estar beijando ele todo o tempo como gostaria, mas se ele esperava que ela saísse de seu colo, ficou decepcionado.

Mas ao contrario do que ela pensava, ele sorriu e apertou os braços em sua cintura. Ele a fitou por um longo tempo.

- Diga alguma coisa – pediu ele, trazendo confusão para a expressão dela.

- O que? Por que?

- Gosto do som de sua voz.

Alice riu depois de _derreter. _Apertou o dedo no queixo, de forma pensativa.

- Então, acha que já estou bem treinada?

- Acho que você consegue se defender sozinha.

- Mas de qualquer jeito você pode me defender, não? – ela deu de ombros. A expressão de Jasper tornou-se mais séria.

- Não conte apenas com isso, Alice. Se depender de mim eu protejo você, mas não vou estar á todo o momento. Não quero que qualquer um seja capaz de machucar você quando eu não estiver por perto.

- Então, você não pretende ficar sempre por perto? – perguntou receosa. Estava contando com a idéia de não se separar dele nunca.

Jasper ficou sem resposta. Ainda não havia se decidido se ficaria com ela para sempre, a idéia de uma família não era tão atrativa.

Mas no mesmo instante pareceu absurdo pensar em seguir sozinho, sem sentir o cheiro, sem a voz dela, seu beijo...Estava viciado, não podia negar. E agora era vital a segurança dela. Sabia que Alice não estava tão preparada assim, alguém com mais preparo poderia machucá-la. Esse pensamento o fez apertar a mandíbula com força. Não, não podia deixá-la.

Não mais.

- Querendo ou não você vai comigo para onde eu for.

Alice sorriu e se atirou em seu pescoço.

- Eu sempre vou querer – murmurou contra seu pescoço e logo se distraiu com os cachos da nuca dele.

Ficaram muito tempo em silencio, onde as únicas coisas que se ouviam eram suas respirações desnecessárias e os barulhos naturais da floresta noturna.

- Jazz?

- Hmm – foi o único som que saiu de sua boca, enquanto ele permanecia de olhos fechados apreciando a noite enquanto estreitava os braços na cintura de Alice aspirando sutilmente o cheiro de seu cabelo. Eram reações inevitáveis, até patéticas, sensações e vontades que Jasper não sabia explicar, afinal, nunca se sentira assim antes.

- Então você vai ficar comigo e os Cullens?

Jasper parou na mesma hora. Por um momento pensou em dizer imediatamente não, iria correr daquilo. Não sabia se era forte o suficiente para essa drástica mudança. Mas a expressão esperançosa de Alice o derreteu por dentro. Conseguiria decepcionar aquele ser tão encantador? Já não sabia mais se conseguiria negar alguma coisa para ela, mas tinha que admitir que estava com um certo medo.

- Olhe Alice – ele a fitou – Eu sei que tudo é sempre mais facil com você. Mas não creio que sejam assim comigo. Quer dizer, quem não se encantaria com você? Tão linda – ele passou as costas das mãos pela bochecha de Alice e ela cobriu a mão dele com a sua, mantendo-a ali – tão divertida, encantadora. E olhe para mim! Está praticamente escrito na minha testa "assassino cruel e perigoso" – ele debochou, esperando a repreensão dela, mas para a sua surpresa ela continuou com a mesma expressão. Ilegível.

Um silencio chato começara a se formar e Jasper respirou quando ela o quebrou.

- Então não vai ficar comigo? Vai mesmo me deixar? – ela perguntou, estática, não conseguindo esconder o quanto a sua voz estava embargada. Se fosse uma humana tinha certeza que estaria aos prantos naquele momento – Alguém pode me pegar de você, Jazz. E isso mesmo que quer? – Alice se levantou, cambaleando um pouco enquanto tomava certa distancia dele.

Jasper permaneceu estático por um tempo, não entendendo como o clima mudara tão rapidamente. Logo se pôs de pé também.

- Ninguém se atreveria a isso – ele murmurou entre dentes. A possibilidade de Alice ter os lábios de outra pessoa que não fosse os dele lhe causava um frenesi de fúria, uma pontada aguda no peito – Alice, não é isso que eu quis dizer. Eu só tenho medo de que não me queiram lá, na família deles. Eu só... eu tenho...Me sinto um idiota,mas tenho medo de que eu não possa...ficar com você – murmurou, deixando os braços caírem, soltos, nas laterais do corpo.

Aos poucos a expressão de Alice foi voltando ao normal, ela voltou para perto dele e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Eu _vi. _Eu vi tudo. Seremos felizes, Jasper – ela sorriu, aproximando perigosamente seu corpo do dele – Só ...diga que vai ficar comigo pra sempre.

Jasper deu um sorriso fraco e encostou sua testa na dela.

- Eu vou – disse – vou ficar com você pra sempre.

Alice não conseguiu evitar o enorme sorriso que tomou conta de sua face. Sua vontade era de gritar de felicidade, pular pela floresta, no pescoço dele, _encher-lhe de beijos._ Jasper riu com o misto e confusão que eram seus sentimentos, porém seu sorriso durou pouco, logo Alice disse algo que o paralisou.

- Eu te amo, Jazz – disse naturalmente, como se já dissesse isso a vida inteira.

Jasper não sabia que reação ter. Nunca ouvira alguém dizer aquilo para ele, nem mesmo _sentiu _o amor de alguém de uma forma tão forte e poderosa como sentia o amor que emanava de Alice. E nem podia acreditar que era por ele. _Para _ele.

Um formigamento, um friozinho no estomago, um calor em seu peito, um coração acelerado que estava morto e ..._de repente era ele que estava com vontade de gritar? De pular? De beijá-la desesperadamente? _Era, era ele dessa vez. E ele não tinha motivos nem forças para se refrear.

No segundo seguinte sua boca já cobria a dela. Suas mãos e braços já a traziam com possessividade para perto de seu abraço e sua língua já brincava com a dela em um beijo sôfrego.

Andavam de mãos dadas pela floresta, em um silencio natural. Não tinham pressa para chegar ao motel ( **NA**/ Hotel na beira de estrada, lá no E.U.A) onde tomariam banho e vestiriam roupas limpas.

- Você sabe que foi maldade sua – Jasper a repreendeu sorrindo enquanto ela tentava se explicar.

- Ah Jazz, situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas – ela deu de ombros e na mesma hora Jasper parou para encará-la.

- Você é um monstro, sabia?

- Eu? – exclamou sinicamente.

- "Alguém pode me pegar de você, Jazz" – ele imitou a voz dela, fazendo-a gargalhar sonoramente.

- Ah – mais uma vez ela deu de ombros e recomeçaram a andar – E o que você faria? Arrancaria a cabeça dele como um vampiro grande e mal, não é? – ela brincou e Jasper riu.

- È – murmurou – Como um vampiro grande e mal.

Chegaram ao motel (**NA**/ hotel de beira de estrada, só para repetir, pervertidos) e ambos ansiavam por trocar aquelas roupas. O quarto não era grande, mas não importava, já que não iriam ficar a noite toda ali. Ele tinha uma cama não muito grande, com uma colcha e dois travesseiros. Não parecia muito confortável, mas parecia suficiente para um humano desocupado. Alice não perdera tempo em tirar seus sapatos, já que não agüentava mais aquele barro duro.

Jasper olhava tudo semicerrando os olhos. O pó das coisas, a rusticidade, a cama maltratada e aqueles lençóis, um dia brancos, agora amarelados com o tempo. Estava feliz que não precisaria ficar ali por muito tempo. Aquelas paredes abafavam o quarto e concentravam o cheiro de Alice naquele lugar.

Era o que o salvava.

Então um gemido de Alice o tirou de seus pensamentos e ele a buscou pelo quarto. Quando não a viu foi em direção ao banheiro, preocupado.

- Alice, o q...Oh, desculpe – ele paralisou na porta completamente sem jeito ao perceber que ela estava apenas com suas peças intimas. Ele obrigou-se a desviar os olhos e sair dali, mas não conseguiu, quando percebeu seus olhos varriam o corpo seminu á sua frente. Pernas milimetricamente desenhadas, sua barriga plana, sua cintura na mediada certa, uma calcinha, que era pequena, mas não vulgar, preta, na mesma cor do sutiã meia taça, que deixava parte de seus seios médios e empinados a mostra.

Um corpo tão tentador que qualquer um se perderia, e nunca mais gostaria de ser achado! Tudo na medida certa, apropriado para alguém pequeno e delicado como ela, extremamente feminino, que o fez ofegar levemente. Estava aos poucos perdendo o controle, iria fazer algo de que poderia se arrepender depois. Sua imaginação flutuou. Imaginou-se passando os lábios por aquelas coxas, a língua por aquela barriga...unindo-se a ela, invadindo-a de uma maneira delirante. Pôde até sentir o gosto em sua língua, cada pedacinho, cada...

- Jazz? – Alice chamou-o mais uma vez começando a ficar preocupada. Jasper despertou sem jeito.

- S-Sim? – passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, tentando voltar ao normal. Esperava que ela não tivesse reparado no volume que estava começando a aparecer em sua calça.

- A água, está congelante – ela sorriu, ligando o chuveiro outra vez. Jasper reparou quando ela ia começar a tirar as ultimas peças que cobriam seu corpo. Não, aquilo seria demais para manter seu autocontrole e seu cavalheirismo.

- Ah, bom, vou esperar ali... - apontou para algum lugar, que nem havia reparado, era a parede.

Jasper se jogou na cama, esperando sua cabeça parar de rodar. A que ponto estava aquela intimidade deles? Quer dizer, ela iria tirar a roupa na frente dele! De um estranho! Será que ela estava tentando o seduzir? Era uma das perguntas que pairavam em sua cabeça, ou será que ela era tão inocente e não viu o ato que aquela atitude dela quase provocou? "Se era isso, graças a Deus", pensou, "Teria se aproveitado de uma moça extremamente inocente"

Ficou um tempão tentando decifrar. O jeito que ela ficava na presença dele...Quer dizer, haviam presenciado uma cena bem quente dentro de carro parado no acostamento da rodovia enquanto vinham para o motel (**NA/** eu já mencionei _hotel á beira da estrada?_ Tá, parei) e Alice não pareceu estranhar aquele ato, apenas riu balançando a cabeça.

E a outra opção também era inviável, já que não havia malícia nela, era _natural. _Ela não estava tentando o seduzir, porém o fazia inconscientemente só de abrir sua boca. Imagine seu nome saindo sussurrado por aqueles lábios...

- Merda! – ele praguejou sentando-se na cama e apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos.

- O que é _merda_? – ela perguntou divertida. Jasper sabia que iria se arrepender disso, mas mesmo assim levantou a cabeça. Alice estava parada á sua frente e a única coisa que cobria seu corpo era uma camiseta amarelada e com uma pequena quantidade de pó. A camisa ficava grande para ela, porém não passava da metade de sua coxa.

- Deixa pra lá – ele murmurou um pouco seco. " Merda é apenas outro ataque de desejo, Alice" ironizou em pensamento, rindo de sua desgraça.

Ela deu de ombros e girou.

- Olha o que achei no armário do banheiro – mostrava ela, orgulhosa – finalmente me livrei daquele trapo, mas ai me dei conta de que não tinha outra coisa para vestir, foi muita sorte ter encontrado essa! Pena que só tem uma, acho que você... Jazz? – ela o chamou quando o viu se levantar bruscamente em direção a janela. Ele praguejava em pensamento.

Aquilo parecia tortura, alguém brincando com seu controle, querendo que ele burlasse as regras, fizesse algo errado. E por que Alice parecia tão à vontade assim? Quer dizer, ele nem gostaria de imaginar o que ela estava vestindo por debaixo daquela camiseta maltratada.

Ou o que _não _estivesse vestindo.

- Não é nada, Alice – respondeu ríspido outra vez, não conseguindo controlar sua voz. Cometeu a burrice de olhar para os olhos dela por uma fração fugaz de segundos, mas fora o suficiente para que ela entendesse.

- Já entendi – murmurou desconcertada – Não se sente a vontade assim, não é? – ela segurou a barra da camiseta e tentou puxar o mais para baixo que conseguia, envergonhada – Desculpe Jazz eu pensei... eu achei que não tinha problema para nós dois e, quer dizer, desculpe, eu acho que fiquei a vontade demais e ..._Desculpe_, é sério, não queria passar a impressão errônea sobre mim, eu só...eu não... – ela parou de tentar se explicar e se calou.

Jasper se detestou por isso. Era por aquilo, então? Achava que os dois eram íntimos o suficiente para não se constranger em sua presença? "Òtimo, Jasper, parabéns!". Um silêncio chato se formou, um mais sem jeito que o outro. O clima natural e descontraído mudara de repente.

- Não, er, está tudo bem, não é isso, eu si...ahn...- ele fez uma careta – Vou tomar banho.

- Ok – ela murmurou baixo.

Alice olhava pela janela, fitando a sombria floresta de trás do motel. Mesmo sendo o ser mais perigoso do mundo, aquela escuridão não deixava de assustá-la. A um cômodo ao lado, dentro do banheiro, Jasper ficara um tempo considerável só deixando a água gelada escorregar por seu corpo, para ver se o esfriava. Mas não adiantou muita coisa.

Desistiu depois de quase uma hora, desligou o chuveiro e enrolou a toalha em volta da cintura. Só então constatou que suas roupas já estavam no lixo, imundas e irrecuperáveis, e se viu vasculhando o armário em busca de algum outro pedaço de pano, mas só havia alguns sabonetes meio abertos e muito pó.

Com um longo suspiro saiu do banheiro. "Só de toalha. Completamente molhado". Foi só o que Alice reparou. Jasper não sabia se ficava sem jeito ou se entregava a naturalidade que Alice sentia ao seu lado. Realmente parecia certo. Não era como se a tivesse conhecido naquele dia, mas por toda a sua vida.

"Deus, _que isso?_", Alice deu um logo ofego ao traçar seus olhos pelo corpo magro e musculoso de Jasper. As gotas escorriam livres, os cachos estavam ensopados, as entradas da virilha estavam parcialmente cobertas e ela só pôde imaginar o restante. "Que perfeição", mordeu o lábio inferior automaticamente, desejando, salivando. Queria aquele homem só para ela, Deus, como queria!

- Não se incomoda, não é? – ele perguntou, chamando a atenção dela – Não achei mesmo outra camisa.

Alice se esforçou para parecer natural, apesar de saber que era perda de tempo. "Jasper e seu poder estúpido", ralhou em pensamento.

- Não tem problema – ela sorriu e se sentou na beira do colchão, encostando-se na cabeceira. Ele imitou sua ação e se sentou no outro extremo da cama.

- Tem um casal no quarto ao lado. Acho que podemos pegar algumas peças deles – ela sugeriu – não podemos chegar aos Cullens com uma camiseta velha e uma toalha – ela sorriu, olhado-o.

"Ela precisava mesmo lembrar que eu estava só de toalha?", Jasper já estava suficientemente sem jeito de deixar seu corpo, repleto de cicatrizes, a mostra.

- Podemos ir agora, então? – ele não conseguiu esconder sua impaciência. O sorriso de Alice diminuiu, mas por dentro estava feliz. "Deus, como essa mulher me confunde!",ele pensou, " Talvez não tenha gostado de eu estar tão ansioso para que ela se vestisse. Ela só não sabia que seria _melhor _pra ela".

Alice agradeceu por ele não poder ler pensamento. Ela não conseguiria esconder o quanto ficara satisfeita por terem que esperar para roubarem as roupas.

- Eles estão no quarto, Jazz. Temos que esperá-los sair.

Ele apenas assentiu.

Um novo silêncio chato se instalou.

- Então – Jasper pigarreou – Você poderia me falar sobre essa família, não? Talvez seja menos vergonhoso para mim ao menos não errar seus nomes.

Alice sorriu. Pelo menos ele estava tolerante com idéia da família.

- Carlisle e Esme são os "pais" da família. Ele é muito sério e justo e Esme é, ah, Esme é tão afável! Vai nos amar como filhos de verdade – Alice sorriu para o nada enquanto se lembrava da visão com eles.

- Pais...- Jasper refletiu sobre a idéia. Era tão estranho isso. _Pais _vampiros que não eram _realmente _seus pais – Vão me amar, também? – não conseguiu evitar ficar desconfiado. Parecia absurdo.

- Vão – ela sorriu outra vez – Todos lá se amam, como uma família de verdade, até Edward e Rosálie, mesmo que não admitam isso.

- Edward? Rosálie? Alice estou ficando confuso de novo – ralhou impaciente.

- Calma Major – ela zombou – Edward, Rosalie e Emmett serão nossos irmãos.

- Alice, você acha que isso vai dar certo? Digo, tantos vampiros diferentes podem conviver juntos sem acabar em guerra? – Jasper temia que isso pudesse acontecer, era testemunha viva vívida de guerras entre vampiros e sabia que eram horrendas. Ficava só imaginando Alice no meio daquilo...

- São vampiros diferentes, Jazz. Há amor e compreensão ali, não tem perigo – ela parou, como se refletisse sobre algo – só não toque no cabelo de Rose.

Jasper não pôde deixar de sorrir. Aquilo era tão _humano._

- Eu não vejo a hora de chegarmos – ela continuou, animando-se – Rosalie e Emmett vão se casar de novo. Quero ajudá-la com tudo! E eu não vou poder fazer isso se estiver ocupada arrumando nosso quarto!

Jasper a olhou. Eles teriam um quarto só deles? Mas aquilo era coisa de...Peraí, vampiros se casam?

- Eles são quase normais, sabe? – ela respondeu sem mesmo saber – Se passam por humanos e por isso eles se casam – ela sorriu – Rose vai ficar linda.

Ela continuou a falar rapidamente, mas Jasper já nem ouvi mais.

Casar? Aquilo parecia tão absurdo! Quer dizer, quando se trata de _vampiros_. È, realmente ter quartos era mesmo coisa de casal. Mas então por que diabos ele e Alice teriam um só deles? Não havia nada oficial entre eles, afinal de contas.

- Como era? – a pergunta dela o tirou de seus pensamentos.

-Como era o que? – ele perguntou confuso, não fazendo a menor idéia do que ela falava.

- Você e _aquela mulher_- ela desviou o olhar, traçando desenhos bobos no lençol.

- Maria – ele disse sem muita vontade, enquanto se afundava mais à cabeceira da cama– Ela se chamava Maria. Nossa relação era estranha para falar a verdade – ele não evitou a careta.

- Você a amava? – Alice não conseguiu reprimir a pergunta que coçava em sua garganta. Ele apenas deu um sorriso debochado.

- Sem perguntas estúpidas, Alice. Nunca a amei. Eu era apenas meio obcecado por ela, sabe? Ela me dizia a única realidade que eu conhecia e aceitava, e eu gostava disso. Gostava das coisas que ela me proporcionava, das recompensas... – suas palavras tomaram conta do ambiente enquanto ele se lembrava com certa repulsa das horas em que os dois supriam suas necessidades. Nada com sentimento, era apenas corpo a corpos, luxúria.

Na mesma hora Alice sentia a necessidade de mostrar para ele o quanto ela o queria, já que parecia que ele ainda pertencia à Maria. Alice se remexeu sobre a cama, indo até o lado em que ele estava. Jasper não percebeu quando ela se ajoelhou no colchão logo a sua frente, só o fez quando Alice depositou um beijo em seus lábios. Isso o assustou e ele afastou o tronco bruscamente.

- O que está fazendo? – ele a fitou.

- Não posso mais beijar você?

Jasper levantou-se com uma expressão sofrida. Como tentar fazer algo diferente, agir de uma maneira especial se nem mesmo _ela _ajudava?

- Não acho muito certo eu b-beijar você com esses trajes. Não é educado.

Alice levantou-se e ficou de frente para ele.

- O que você vê de errado nisso? – os olhos dela queimaram os dele – Estamos juntos. Pra sempre, lembra?

As lembranças vieram de uma só vez na cabeça dele.

_ Maria tentava fazer com que tudo estivesse certo, fazendo com que Jasper acreditasse cada vez mais que aquilo estava certo mesmo, mesmo que ele soubesse que, lá no fundo, não era aquilo realmente._

_-Olha pra mim, Jasper –sua voz baixa e sedutora se aproximava. Era sempre assim, ela sempre usava dessas armas. Jasper a olhou e ela se aproximou mais e mais, até não ter mais espaços entre seus corpos – Quero que me tome agora, Jasper! – ela o empurrou na parede estourando os botões de sua camisa. E Jasper já subia seu vestido, apertando-a sem cuidado ou delicadeza – Vamos ficar juntos para sempre..._

Jasper voltou para aquele quarto abafado e virou-se de costas para Alice. Sua experiência com Maria havia sido a pior de toda sua vida e ele não queria mais aquilo para ele. Queria que com Alice as coisas fossem diferentes.

- Eu sei, é por isso que... Oh, Alice! – Jasper ofegou quando sentiu a boca dela em seus ombros e suas delicadas mãos passando levemente por sua barriga, arrancando arrepios de seu corpo.

- A-Alice...

- Eu preciso de você, Jasper – ela murmurou contra sua pele. Sentiu-se incrivelmente audaciosa, mas _necessitava _dele. Passou a língua até sua nuca e Jasper gemeu alto. Sentiu a mão de Alice descer um pouco pela sua barriga e desatar sua toalha.

Ele então não resistiu.

* * *

**N/A:Beijosss a Carool :* **

p.s: tbm acho eles o casal perfeito *_***  
**


	4. Boas criações ainda vivem

Olá.

Desculpe qualquer erro.

Espero que gostem do cap.

Quem não lê partes picantes, recomendo que pulem o começo dela.

Boa leitura.

* * *

Cap.4 - Boas criações ainda vivem

* * *

Jasper se repreendeu, praguejou internamente por ser fraco. Virou-se abruptamente tomando a boca de Alice em um beijo selvagem enquanto ia a impulsionando rapidamente até a cama. Alice caiu no colchão, afundando-se nele enquanto Jasper separava suas pernas com a coxa e impulsionando seu quadril de encontro ao dela.

Tomou-lhe a boca novamente quando sua mão começara a subir por seu tronco e parou em seus cabelos repicados. Jasper se inclinou para trás e sentou-se na cama, trazendo Alice junto, acomodando-a em seu colo.

- Jazz – ela murmurou quando sentiu suas intimidades se tocarem sem nada separando-as. Jasper subiu as mãos pelas coxas de Alice, levando sua camiseta velha junto com ele. Era até um ultraje deixar aquele trapo velho em contato com aquela pele alva e delicada.

Jasper ofegou novamente ao admirar o corpo nu de Alice em seu colo.

Tão _perfeita._

Queria tocar, beijar, _estar _em todas as partes dela. Atacou sua boca outra vez e se impulsionou novamente para o colchão. Não resistiu ao sentir seus seios rijos tocarem seu tronco. Sua boca parecia salivar e pedir desesperadamente para senti-los.

Alice arqueou-se contra a boca de Jasper quando a sentiu em um de seus seios, fazendo horrores com ela enquanto sua língua a sugava com precisão. Estava lânguida em seus braços. Gemia alto seu nome e sabia que podia cair o céu que ela não ouviria naquele momento.

- Jasper...Oh!- mordeu o lábio inferior e agarrou-se aos lençóis com força quando ele rumou para seu pescoço. Ele fez movimentos circulares impulsionando os quadris contra Alice.

E ela ofegou por ar, ficando cada vez mais pronta e _molhada _por ele.

Ele pressionou _toda _sua anatomia contra ela, em seu _centro. _Céus, ele a estava deixando louca! Cada vez mais ela se deixava levar. Foi o beijo que Jasper lhe deu que a distraiu, sufocou, um gemido audível quando ele a invadiu, de uma só vez. Estava difícil se controlar.

Mais pararia se assim ela quisesse.

Alice abraçou suas costas com as mãos e cruzou suas pernas em suas volta, dando-lhe permissão para que ele se sentisse a vontade em seu interior. Ele logo voltou a se movimentar, trazendo arrepios para seus corpos. Alice sentiu emoções novas e delirantes naquele momento. Sabia que isso iria acontecer logo, já que havia visto em uma visão pequenos flashes desse momento, só não conseguia imaginar que era tão _bom._ Faziam seus sentimentos por ele parecerem querer explodir do peito. Ele entrava e saia rápido, forte, alcançando o mais profundo do corpo de Alice.

- Jazz! – ela gemeu alto seu nome, o que o instigou a continuar mais e mais – Oh Jazz! – Alice soltou uma mão de suas costas e agarrou seus cabelos com força enquanto a outra desceu e cravou suas unhas em sua lombar, como se quisesse segurá-lo ali para sempre.

- Alice – fora a vez de ele ofegar seu nome roucamente em seu ouvido. O desejo que sentia naquele momento deixava sua voz assim.

E Alice adorava.

Saiu de órbita quando ele entrou todo de uma vez e espasmos e pequenas convulsões faziam seu corpo tremer. Ela havia chegado lá, porém ele não parou de mover-se nela. Alice queria proporcionar-lhe o mesmo que sentia naquele momento. Com força empurrou seu tronco e o jogou de costas no colchão, sentando-se com força em seu quadril, fazendo morder os lábios com força. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas parecia que seu corpo já nascera para estar com Jasper, deixou-o a guiar, delimitar seus movimentos enquanto _cavalgava_.

Não demorou para ele também sair de órbita e chegar ao clímax. Ela soltou seu corpo sobre o dele enquanto ambos normalizavam as respirações. Estava afundada no vão de seu pescoço antes de cair para o lado quando ele se inclinou. Ficou consciente dele ainda dentro dela e foi com esse movimento que sentiu o vazio quando deixou se senti-lo.

Porém, nada tirava seu sorriso.

- Isso foi... incrível! – ela exclamou e um largo sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto. Ainda sentia a respiração quente dele na pele de seu pescoço, fazia-lhe cócegas.

Jasper não falou nada, apenas deu um leve e demorado beijo no ombro dela e rolou para o lado, trazendo seu corpo pequeno junto. Sentia tudo, sua pele _quente _e arrepiada, que ainda absorvia as sensações que acabara de ter, os lençóis emaranhados abaixo de seus corpos, o corpo nú de Alice em contato com o seu... Acabara de tê-la e já sentia que a queria outra vez.

Fizera a coisa errada.

Alice mantinha seu sorriso bobo no rosto, satisfeita, completa, apaixonada. Nem se importou com o silencio de Jasper, estava feliz demais abraçada á ele, enquanto sua mão grande e macia passeava delicadamente por toda a extensão de suas costas.

- Jazz, quantas horas são de viagem até Woshington? – Alice tamborilou seus dedos no abdômen dele.

Jasper mal a ouviu, estava se remoendo por dentro.

- Um dia, por aí – murmurou sem vontade.

Alice percebera seu tom distante. Se apoiou no cotovelo para conseguir fitá-lo.

- O que aconteceu, Jazz?

Jasper cometeu a besteira de olhá-la. Sabia que era estupidez se martirizar por algo que os dois desejavam, então será que ainda fazia sentido fazer as coisas certas? Talvez pudesse deixar as coisas como estavam.

Mas... era Alice! Não se importou com Maria e estaria não se importando com Alice também.

"Oh, merda!" ele resmungou e se sentou na cama, segurando a testa.

Alice sentou-se ao seu lado e depositou uma mão em seu ombro.

- Jazz? O que foi?

- Isso... Eu sinto como se tivesse feito a coisa errada, sabe? Eu queria fazer uma coisa diferente, eu queria... Céus, eu sou um fraco! – murmurou sofrido.

Um baque se deu em Alice. "Como assim _como se tivesse feito a coisa errada? ", _ele não havia gostado de ter se deitado com ela? Ele estava... ele estava...A mágoa invadiu-a, sua garganta fechou, sua voz embargou.

- Você se arrependeu, então. Se arrependeu de ter feito amor comigo – ela murmurou, afirmando.

Jasper não falou nada, apenas absorver suas palavras. Na verdade, havia sido o momento mais incrível que lhe ocorrera há tanto tempo! Estar nela, sentir seu gosto, seu aroma, sua pele extremamente macia! Não poderia se arrepender daquilo, a única coisa de que se arrependera era não...

- Desculpe – ela murmurou sôfrega, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. Alice puxou o lençol do canto e se enrolou nele, andando rapidamente até o banheiro e fechou a porta em um baque ruidoso, tudo tão rápido que Jasper nem teve tempo de reagir. Ela havia pedido desculpa... Uma voz tão triste, sentimentos de mágoa, vergonha... Ela achava que ele se arrependera e o ressentimento daquele quarto era quase papável.

E tudo vinha de Alice.

Era completamente estranho um sentimento tão profundo de tristeza nela que nem parecia a mesma criatura alegre e encantadora. Mas isso estava errado.

Ela _entendera _tudo errado.

- O que? Não... eu não – Jasper levantou-se em um rompante e foi direto até a porta do banheiro – Alice, não é isso! Você entendeu errado, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, abre a porta – ele ouviu um muxoxo e o desespero se instalou nele – Alice! Não é isso!

- Está tudo bem, Jasper – ela disse seca do outro lado – Vai embora – seu tom claramente magoado e irritado se elevou.

- Alice, não é isso. Pare de brincadeira, abra a porta ou eu vou arrebentá-la! Eu vou...

Alice abriu a porta de uma vez. "Sim" pensou ele "_muito _irritada".

- O que ela tem que eu não tenho – perguntou de uma vez só – Eu não sou bonita o suficiente, Jasper? – ela semicerrou os olhos e deu um risinho irônico – Ou foi meu desempenho naquela cama? Não foi bom? Tudo bem, só me desculpe, é que eu não tenho uma vasta experiência sexual. Na verdade, _você _é minha 1º experiência sexual, diferentemente de você, não é? Já deve ter se deitado com milhares. Desculpe se _ela _é melhor do que! Eu só...

Jasper olhou atônito enquanto ela soltava sua enxurrada verbal. Quanto absurdo podia sair de um único ser?

Ele se obrigou a colocar um dedo sobre os lábios dela, impedindo-a de pronunciar uma só palavra mais.

- Você não consegue entender o óbvio? – ele tentou dizer com a voz mais sedosa que conseguia, não precisava dela mais zangada, precisava que ela _entendesse. _Até pensou que nunca conseguiria ser _carinhoso _ou até mesmo perder seu tempo com qualquer mulher que fosse, mas Alice o fazia sentir coisas estranhas, formigamentos, frio na barriga...

- Do que está falando? – ela tentou não se mostrar curiosa quando deixou seu tom petulante.

Jasper deu um sorriso torto e se aproximou um pouco dela.

- Você no percebe o quanto mexe comigo? – sua voz rouca e baixa causou uma onda de arrepios no corpo dela – _Tudo _em você é diferente _dela, _e é por isso que _tudo _em você é perfeito – Alice segurou o lençol enrolado em seu corpo até seus dedos ficarem com nós brancos e fechou os olhos automaticamente – Eu nunca desejei tanto uma mulher quanto eu desejo você – Jasper murmurou em seu ouvido e depositou um beijo em seu pescoço. Alice já sentiu suas pernas cambalearem levemente enquanto ele guiou sua mão até sua nuca e segurou de leve seus cabelos, sugando a pele sensível de seu pescoço – Não me arrependo de nada que fiz com você, entendeu? Foi incrível – seu hálito batia em sua pele e Alice não conseguiu evitar um gemido fraco – Jamais se compare com qualquer outra mulher entendeu, pequena? Eu só quero você! Só você – sua voz não passou de um murmúrio rouco que se perdeu no silêncio do quarto.

Alice já estava mole a essa altura. Estava _quente _por ele novamente. Se aproximou de seu ouvido enquanto ele ainda fazia um estrago no seu pescoço.

- È? – sua voz era apenas um fio.

- Uhum – murmurou ele contra sua pele.

- Então faz amor comigo de novo – sussurrou e pôde senti-lo parar em seu lugar.

Jasper pensou sobre aquilo. Já que havia se deixado levar uma vez, por que se reprimir a essa altura? E, apesar de vampiro, ele era homem! Não era de ferro, não tinha como resistir a um pedido daqueles.

Ele não respondeu nada, apenas depositou uma mão sobre a dela, restirando-as, deixando o lençol cair no chão. Então guiou sua boca sedenta para a dela, rodeando seu braço em sua cintura fina, erguendo seu corpo miúdo e fazendo-a enlaçar suas pernas em volta dele, guiando-os de volta para a cama.

Eram quase suas horas da madrugada. Alice ainda estava em êxtase. Jasper estava abraçado á ela, enlaçando seu braço em seu quadril, não querendo que ela saísse dali.

Não que ela o faria.

Alice sentia sua cabeça subir e descer a medida que ele respirava e ela desejava poder dormir. Seus braços eram um pequeno pedaço do céu.

Haviam feito um repeteco mais duas vezes só naquela noite e Alice já sentia um vício nascer. Estava viciada em ficar nos braços dele.

- Alice? – ela o ouviu chamar baixo, mas não ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo, apenas se aninhou mais em seu peito.

- Sim, Jazz?

Ele hesitou um pouco até resolver falar.

- Não foram milhares, ok? – sua voz continha certo ressentimento.

Alice riu.

- Está tudo bem, Jazz.

- Não, eu não quero que pense esse tipo de coisa sobre mim.

- Bom – ela colocou sua mão sobre a dele em sua cintura – Fico feliz, então.

Ficaram em silencio por mais um tempo, mas Jasper estava falante demais para seu gosto.

- Alice? – ele chamou outra vez, ainda receoso.

- Sim, Jazz? – ela respondeu rindo.

- Foi sério o que falou? Nunca esteve com outro homem antes? Eu so... eu _fui _o primeiro?

Alice tentou buscar mais uma vez por sua memória falha, mas não tinha qualquer lembrança de algo como aquilo, e ela sabia que seria difícil esquecer uma coisa daquelas.

- Sim, você foi, é e vai ser o 1º e o último, Jazz – ela respondeu naturalmente e um sorriso bobo brotou nos lábios dele.

- Bom, então você nasceu com o dom – ele murmurou capturando o nódulo de sua orelha. Alice mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou longamente.

- Que loucura, não é? – ela perguntou.

- O que?

- Olha soa tudo o que aconteceu em um só dia! Quem diria que acabaríamos _aqui _já hoje? 24 horas podem realmente mudar vidas completamente. Isso não te assusta?

Fora a vez dele rir.

- Nada mais me assusta, já que tudo que eu achava ser alucinação demais acontecer comigo... _aconteceu_. Eu conheci uma mulher completamente aos avessos, comprei um coelho, treinei alguém na chuva e na lama, me deixei ser levado por alguém menor que eu, me _apaixonei _por ela...

Alice ficou estática ao ouvir suas palavras. Ergueu-se na mesma hora para encará-lo. Sua cara deveria estar pasvalhada por que ele sorriu. _Divinamente, _por sinal. Mas Alice nem estava ligando, só queria ter certeza se tinha escutado mesmo o que achara que havia escutado.

- O-O que disse? – gaguejou quando encontrou sua voz.

- Que eu estou completamente apaixonado por você.

Alice não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas o fitou. Mas o que sentiu dizia tudo e ele podia sentir ele mesmo.

- Não – ele sorriu – Não vai dizer nada?

Alice acariciou levemente a bochecha dele e deu um sorriso largo.

- Pode me beijar, agora.

E ele não pensou duas vezes.

- Eles estão no qüinquagésimo sono- Alice sussurrou abrindo a porta devagar, mas não conseguiu evitar o ruído ranhoso da dobradiça velha.

Eles entraram e passaram os olhos por todo o quarto, parando na cama. Os lençóis estavam emaranhados e o cheiro de luxuria impregnava no ar. O casal era um emaranhado de pernas e braços nus, dormiram de um jeito que intrigou até mesmo Alice e Jasper.

- A sua é bem mais bonita – Alice disse olhando para o homem deitado de _bruços _na cama.

Jasper coraria se fosse possível, mas apenas a olhou de canto de olho.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso – murmurou Jasper, puxando Alice pelo braço até o armário para que ela parasse de olhar para aquele homem. "E ele ainda está sem nada!" ralhou ele em pensamento "Idiota" – Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando concordei com isso – ele resmungou.

- Jazz, só pegue a roupa para irmos embora.

A floresta parecia bem mais receptível, mais verde, mais encantadora. O destino ainda era um tanto estranho para Jasper, mas enquanto seus dedos estivam entrelaçados nos da pequena e delicada mulher ao seu lado, todos os receios pareciam bobos. Agora, talvez, viver para sempre fosse tolerável. Enquanto ele pudesse ter aquele sorriso encantador estaria realmente bem. Estaria _completo._

Então, o que estava esperando?

- Alice – Jasper se virou bruscamente quando o lampejo de certeza tomou seu ser – Casa comigo?

Aquilo sim era o certo.

**FIM**

Então gente bonita, acabou a 1º parte da fic. Agora realmente vem a _historia. _

o/

Espero que tenham gostado.

Aqui vai um pedacinho do que rola nela. Bom, quero saber se devo continuar ou parar mesmo na 1º parte.

**Mon Pettit, 2º parte**

[...] Seu olhar pairou sobre Alice.

O medo subiu pela espinha de Jasper. Ela estava completamente vulnerável para qualquer um ali. A qualquer momento aquele homem poderia machucá-la e Jasper não poderia fazer nada.

- È tão triste ver tanto potencial se perdendo por conta de um rabo de saia.

Jasper nem vira quando socara novamente o vidro.

- Não abra essa boca imunda para falar de Alice! – rosnou ameaçadoramente.

- Ora, na hora de querer ir embora com outra ela não parecia tão importante assim – Ronny disse e riu. Aquele joguinho de provocar a fera enjaulada estava doentiamente o divertindo.

Jasper sentiu, na mesma hora em que as palavras saíram da boca de Ronny, Alice se encolher milimetricamente. Uma cólera aguda a invadiu e ela resfolegou baixo.

Ele a estava machucando de propósito.

- Cale a boca, maldito! – Jasper gritou para o homem, sentindo a fúria o preencher – Não sabe do que está falando!

- Ah, talvez eu saiba. Eu estava _lá_, nossa técnica de camuflagem de cheiro funciona bem para surpreender, sabe?

Um insight veio à mente de Jasper. Então...

- Foi você quem mandou Briana? Ela trabalhava para você! – não fora uma pergunta e sim uma acusação.

- Ah não, não – ele negou rapidamente, divertido outra vez – Mas aquilo caiu como uma luva. Eu deveria procurar aquela vampira e dar-lhe um prêmio. Quer dizer, o casal perfeição enfim amolece.

Jasper parara ao ouvir aquilo. Quer merda aquele homem estava falando? Ele e Alice, mesmo aqueles desentendimentos sem fundamento e, haviam discutido sim, porém sua relação ou seu amor jamais amolecera.

Ao menos em sua visão. Qualquer mulher que fosse jamais o faria mudar de idéia de com quem iria passar o resto da eternidade.[...]

* * *

**N/A:**Sou terrível escrevendo Lemons, eu sei.

Então, vamos deixar uma reviews? Sabe, pra mim saber se está bom ou não. Sem colaboração, acho que não dá.

* * *

Um Obrigada especial para **Lay Sampaio – **Obrigada, Lay. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando :D


	5. Uma ruiva bem dotada

Mais um cap., para os muitos leitores fantasma

Boa leitura.

* * *

**cap- 5 (2º parte) - Uma ruiva bem dotada.**

Muitos anos haviam se passado. Tipo, _muitos mesmo. _Edward finalmente superara a perda de seu quarto, Bella, sua esposa, aos poucos começava a cair nas graças _modásticas _de Alice.

Reneesme, Rosalie e _Jacob _brincavam o dia inteiro. Emmett também brincava no começo, mas depois de um tempo começou a ficar com ciúmes de Rosalie e já não fazia tantas piadas como antes. Carlisle e Esme saíram de viagem para a ilha, torcendo para ter uma casa quando voltassem.

Já haviam saído de Forks, mas não conseguiram ir para muito longe por causa de Charlie. Alice continuava a mesma eufórica _boneca_ que sempre fora e Jasper já conseguia controlar sua sede, a ponto de até poder brincar com sua sobrinha.

Jasper estava sentado em uma poltrona, de frente para a enorme janela de vidro de seu quarto. Alice estava sentada no meio de suas pernas, ouvindo atentamente; concentrada.

- E depois que você coloca esse dedo aqui – ele disse em seu pescoço, rumando seu dedo para uma das cordas – Você só tem que colocar os outros ali e depois tocar todas elas.

Alice assentiu, séria, e fez o que ele mandara. O som estridente e ruidoso fez com que eles fizessem caretas.

- Argh – ela rosnou – Eu desisto, Jazz. Tocar violão é muito mais difícil do que eu pensava – ela fez um bico e ficou emburrada, cruzando os braços sobre peito e escorando no peitoral de Jasper.

Ele riu da indignação dela. Parecia uma criança birrenta.

- Tudo bem, isso leva tempo. Mas não se preocupe, se me deixar ser seu professor tenho certeza de que vai conseguir – ele a abraçou, aspirando o cheiro de seu pescoço.

- Talvez seja esse o meu problema – ela refletiu, fazendo-o erguer a cabeça – Você é que _me distrai! _Você fica aí, falando com essa voz grossa em meu ouvido. Como quer que eu preste atenção no _dó _desse jeito?

Jasper riu sonoramente.

- Vai começar a ser seu castigo, então – ele sorriu maliciosamente – Ou presta atenção ou não vai ter_ recompensa._

Alice abriu a boca em "o", com um fingido tom de choque.

- Céus, você é um chantagista – ela lhe acertou um tapa no peito, mas ele mal sentiu. O olhou divertida e depositou um rápido beijo em seus lábios – Toca pra mim, Jazz? – ela pediu, voltando-se para frente.

- De novo?

- De novo.

Ele se ajeitou melhor, de um modo que conseguisse tocar, mas que Alice não precisasse sair de seu colo. O fato de Alice ser pequena e magra ajudava.

Ele então começou à tocar melodiosamente e à cantar em seu ouvido, com uma voz propositalmente rouca.

- AndI've give up forever to touch you... (e eu desistiria da eternidade par ate tocar…)

- Você é cruel, Jasper – ela sussurrou sem atrapalhar a música. Fechou os olhos e se aninhou mais aos braços dele.

- Ei vocês dois ai! – Emmett gritou da porta, fazendo os dois suspirarem – A gente vai assistir filme ali na sala, vocês vem? Ou vão fazer algo mais _interessante _aqui em cima? – ele sorriu maliciosamente. Alice revirou os olhos levantando-se e Jasper mostrou o dedo para o irmão. Emmett arregalou os olhos fingindo espanto.

- Se revelando, hein irmão?

- Emmett, nós já vamos descer – Alice respondeu rápido e fechou a porta na cara dele, rindo.

Jasper colocou o violão sobre a poltrona e se aproximou dela.

- Então vamos, né.

Alice lhe deu um estalado beijo no pescoço.

- Só vou trocar de roupa, pode descer – ela disse já se dirigindo para o closet. Jasper concordou com a cabeça e fora se juntar aos outros.

" Não vá, não vá! Eu ... Eu temo por você e...Ahhhhhhh"

- Ahhhhhh! – Alice, Bella e Rosalie gritaram de susto quando a cena de suspense apareceu na tela, enquanto Emmett, Edward e Jasper reviravam os olhos.

Estava cada casal alinhado em um dos sofás, abraçados. Eles haviam escolhido um filme de suspense propositalmente e elas pulavam em seus colos a cada cena de impacto do filme.

Jasper apertou mais os braços sobre a barriga de Alice quando ela se encolheu. Estavam deitados no sofá e ele mal prestava atenção no filme. Ficava escondendo seu rosto na nuca dela, aspirando seu aroma. Por mais que já estivessem juntos a muitas décadas aquilo era algo que ele jamais se acostumaria: o cheiro único dela. Sensual e inocente ao mesmo tempo.

- Sabe, isso na verdade é suco espesso de framboesa e a mocinha e o assassino comem rosquinhas e alcaçuz juntos no camarim – Jasper sussurrou no ouvido de Alice. Ela riu, o olhando por sobre o ombro.

- Não parece tão assustador se levarmos em conta esse fato.

- Então não se importaria de perder o resto do filme, não é? Quer dizer, agora que você já sabe não tem mais sentido assistir um filme de suspense se ele não _dá _suspense.

Alice riu e revirou os olhos.

- Uma volta perto do lago? – perguntou ela, sentando no sofá. Jasper apenas concordou com a cabeça

- Argh, dão o fora logo vocês dois – Edward murmurou sem desviar os olhos da tela.

"Rosalie e Emmett não escolhem lugar, você sabe", Jasper pensou e Edward virou-se em sua direção e depois para Emmett e Rosalie, que estavam _concentrados demais _no filme.

- Eu _sinto _que é o que você quer também – Jasper sorriu divertido e Edward se pôs de pé em um rompante, puxando Bella pelo braço.

- Vamos lá em casa, Bella, quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Alice rolou os olhos e foi em direção à porta com Jasper.

- Você é tão sutil, Edward – murmurou.

- È, dão o fora vocês 4 mesmo – disse Emmett, jogando duas almofadas nas direções deles, que saíram disparados na mesma hora.

A floresta estava extremamente escura e uma brisa passava por eles, levantando de leve seus cabelos, os loiros cachos e os lisos negros. Alice vestia uma velha camiseta de Jasper, que a muito ela adotara. Era larga e branca, mas incrivelmente confortável, de todas as roupas importadas e de grife, aquela camiseta velha e gasta era disparada sua preferida.

- Sabe de quem me lembrei agora, Jazz? – Alice disse casualmente fazendo Jasper parar com os olhos semicerrados.

- Espero que seja de outra mulher – disse divertido, fazendo Alice rir.

- Nosso filho.

- O que? – agora Jasper realmente ficara confuso.

- Monroe – ela sorriu como se aquilo fosse óbvio – Ele era como se fosse nosso filho, pra mim. Às vezes ainda penso que ele tinha seus olhos.

Jasper riu, balançando a cabeça e recomeçando a andar.

O lago refletia em mil facetas a lua enorme do céu. A água parada e cristalina era um convite para seu interior.

Jasper se sentou em uma pedra e puxou Alice para seu colo. Permaneceram em silencio por um tempo, apenas escutando o barulho, ao longe, de uma cachoeira.

- Eu acho que eu consegui – disse Jasper, baixo, quebrando o silencio.

Alice levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo.

- Conseguiu o que?

- Fazer as coisas diferentes, _certas_ – ele passou a ponta dos dedos pela bochecha de Alice.

- Como as...

- Ficar com você. _Me casar _com você. Bom, eu fui criado para fazer as coisas certas, sabe, o casamento vinha antes de tudo – ele então sorriu maliciosamente para ela – Claro que fora uma missão perdida me casar com você antes de _tê-la_ – Alice desviou o olhar meio sem jeito – Nunca pensei que eu me prenderia a alguém, sabe? Me casar, então? Céus, a culpa é toda sua! – a repreendeu divertido – A culpa é sua de eu não saber mais me virar sem você.

Alice não sorriu, apenas o fitou séria.

- Eu é que não sei ficar sem você, Jasper Witlock Halle! E não sei se agüentaria aprender – ela murmurou e antes que ela o beijasse, _ele _tomou sés lábios com adoração.

Enquanto Jasper respirava tranqüilo e silenciosamente, Alice se remexia impacientemente na cama.

- Assim eu não vou conseguir dormir, pequena – Jasper murmurou irônico sem abrir os olhos.

- È que eu estou ansiosa para ir ao shopping. Sabe como é toda essa historia de enxovais e lingeries, dá trabalho e exige bom gosto e concentração.

Jasper revirou os olhos.

- Não sei por que precisam de outro enxoval. Quer dizer, Emmett e Rosalie não são suficientemente _casados_?

Alice se apoiou no colchão segurando o lençol em seu tronco. O fitou como se aquilo fosse absurdo.

- Jazz! È uma das partes mais importantes de um casamento, tanto quanto a decoração da igreja, o padre ou o "sim".

- È, mas é um golpe no meu ego você preferir sair para comprar lingeries para _outra _em vez de ficar aqui, me beijando – ele fez um bico, com um falso ressentimento.

- Oh Jazz, meu amor. Você sabe que eu adoro ficar aqui, beijando você, mas as compra são necessidades básicas, meu amor – ela deu de ombros, dando um rápido beijo em seus lábios, se pondo de pé em seguida, rumo ao closet – Não vou demorar. Prometo. Você nem sentir minha falta.

Ele apenas fez uma careta e se esparramou mais entre os travesseiros e a colcha, fechando os olhos outra vez.

Jasper caminhava letamente pela floresta abandonada que levava até um penhasco. A paisagem daquele lugar era incomparável, era calmo, silencioso e inabitado. O lugar perfeito para relaxar e pensar, ainda mais quando se precisava ficar um pouco longe de tudo, quando a tolerância às vezes lhe faltava.

Mas par a surpresa de Jasper, seu local preferido e _secreto _já não era mais _tão secreto _assim. Uma mulher com longos cabelos lisos e avermelhados, vestida com uma justa calça e uma regata preta e nenhum sapato nos pés estava lá. Estava sentada no chão observando a paisagem. Era uma mulher realmente bonita e quando ela se virou, assustada, na direção de Jasper, ele pôde constatar: _Vampira._

Seus olhos ordenavam com seus cabelos, sinal que ela não era _vegetariana._ Eles se encararam, ambos receosos e tensos.

- Quem é você? – os dois perguntaram na mesma hora e não conseguiram evitar um pequeno riso.

- Desculpe, não quis assustá-la – Jasper murmurou cordialmente – é que é sempre vazio aqui – ele a encarou, porém não com um olhar intimidador, apenas avaliativo.

Ela pôs-se de pé, mas manteve uma certa distancia entre eles, afinal, o vampiro a sua frente poderia ser lindo, sexy e charmoso mas ainda sim não parecia ser do tipo mais amigável.

- Não sou um oponente – ela lhe garantiu – E desculpe _eu, _eu fui enxerida, só parei por que esse lugar é lindo, mas claramente que você o ocupa a mais tempo, eu vou embora – ela fez menção de se virar e adentrar a floresta, porém a voz dele a fez estancar o lugar. "Que voz" pensou ela.

- O precipício é bastante grande para os dois- ele sorriu fraco e se aproximou de um tronco que estava perto, sentando-se – Da onde vem? Nunca a vi pelas redondezas.

Ela sorriu e permitiu-se aproximar um pouco, voltando a sentar no chão.

- Vim do Canadá, estou buscando os Alpes, novos ares, sabe? – ela o olhou de canto de olho e percebeu que ele a encarava – Sou Briana, a propósito – ela lhe estendeu a mão, porem Jasper não estava muito confiante – Ah qual é? Vamos lá, cowboy.

Com essa Jasper não conseguiu evitar uma pequena gargalhada. Não sentia ameaça alguma emanar daquela mulher e tampouco ela seria páreo para ele em uma luta, pela sua avaliação. Então Jasper lhe estendeu a mão também em um gesto que surpreendeu até mesmo ele.

- Jasper – ele murmurou – E não é Cowboy, por favor, não me ofenda.

- Hummm – ela colocou o dedo sobre o queixo de forma pensativa – Soldado sulista?

Jasper parou, confuso.

- Como sabe?

- Seu sotaque – ela deu de ombros – E seu porte, a maneira de falar e caminhar, sabe? È típico daqueles soldados. Um cargo até mais importante, eu diria.

Jasper assentiu meio perplexo.

-Você é boa – murmurou ele.

Briana deu um riso baixo e Jasper arregalou os olhos, espalmando as mãos no ar.

- Não! Não é _esse _boa... você entendeu, só... – ele ficou sem jeito pelo mal entendido – Quer dizer, não é que eu esteja falando que você não é bonita nem nada, mas é que era no sentido... Argh! Você entendeu, não é?

Briana riu mais ainda.

- Entendi soldado. Foi um _não_-elogio bem _estranho._

Eles ficaram em um agradável silencio por um tempo até Jasper voltar a encará-la.

- Por que está me olhando assim? – ela se virou para ele divertida.

- È que você disse que veio do Canadá, não é? – ela assentiu e ele continuou – Você, sei lá, chegou a conhecer dois vampiros...? Uma mulher baixa e tipicamente mexicana e um homem mais ou menos da minha altura e...

- Peter?

- Isso! – ele exclamou com um sorriso largo.

- Peter e sua adorável companheira..._Charlotte, _não é? – ela sorriu e Jasper assentiu, acompanhando-a.

Alice estava louca para chegar em casa e mostrar tudo que havia comprado para Jasper. Sabia que ele apenas iria sorrir e assentir, fingindo prestar atenção enquanto ela falava, mas não tinha importância. Ela só não podia mostrar o que havia comprado para _ela. _De qualquer modo seria uma recompensa já que já caia a noite e só naquela hora elas resolveram voltar.

- Vou eu mesma guardar isso aqui e a senhorita, dona Rosalie, não verá até o casamento – ela sorriu para Rose e piscou para Bella, subindo euforicamente as escadas. Mal conseguia segurar todas as alças de sacolas. "Da próxima vez eu convoco Jasper para me ajudar a carregar" ela pensou, abrindo a porta e entrando com um sorriso que não cabia no rosto.

- Jazz, você tem que vê...- ela parou na hora em que viu que o quarto estava vazio, "Mas onde diabos ele foi?" pensou confusa. Foi até o armário e deixou lá, em um canto qualquer, as inúmeras sacolas. Voltou e sentou-se na cama pegando seu celular e já discando o tão conhecido número.

Chamara umas quatro vezes antes de ele atender. Ela mal o deixou responder.

- Oi amor, onde você está?

- Ahn, estou aqui no precipício, sabe onde?

- Sei sim, estou indo aí.

- Tudo bem, pequena – ele sorriu e desligou o celular e Alice já tomou o rumo norte da floresta.

Correra por alguns razoáveis minutos, já que o precipício de _Jasper _ficava até que longe da casa deles.

Já podia sentir o cheiro masculino da colônia _natural _dele impregnado no ar, dando muito sabor àquela trilha. Porém, franziu a testa ao sentir um cheiro doce, até meio enjoativo. "Perfuminho barato", ela fez uma careta e então chegou ao local, mas estancou no lugar ao ver a ruiva esguia e bem dotada tão próximo ao _seu _marido.

- Ah – Jasper sorriu ao virar-se para ela – Alice, quero que conheça Briana – ele apontou para a mulher. Porém, Alice fechou a cara e olhou para ele.

- Olá, estou bem sim, Jasper, obrigada – ela forçou um sorriso irônico e depois virou-se para a mulher – Alice.

- Briana, é um prazer – ela lhe estendeu a mão, mas Alice não imitou o gesto.

O sorriso de Jasper sumiu diante da pouca cortesia dela.

- Alice, o que há com você? – perguntou, segurando levemente seu braço para que ela se virasse para ele. Porém, ela o puxou bruscamente , fuzilando-o.

- O que eu tenho? Oras, talvez é que eu tenha chegado em casa a essa hora da noite e encontro o _meu _marido conversando a todos sorrisos com uma desconhecida! – ela exclamou, irritada. Não conseguiu conter a boca, quando viu já estava gritando, tamanho o ciúme que a consumiu depois de constatar o quão bela era a ruiva.

- Você saiu para fazer compras, eu só estava entediado de ficar lá, então resolvi vir pra cá - ele deu de ombros, ainda confuso pelo ataque dela.

- Vocês estão _juntos _aqui desde as 09:00 da manhã? – ela perguntou atônita.

- O que há de errado nisso? – fora a vez dele aumentar o tom.

Aquilo estava começando a irritá-lo.

- Acha que sou idiota? – ela perguntou grossamente.

Jasper passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando manter a calma. Depois se virou para Briana, que presenciara tudo em silencio e surpresa.

- Desculpe por isso Briana... – ele começou, mas Alice o interrompeu grossa.

- Por que está pedindo desculpas para ela?

- Pelo papelão que você está fazendo! – ele responde no mesmo tom sem realmente olhá-la – Desculpe Briana, a gente se fala outro dia – murmurou ele, puxando Alice pelo braço – Vamos, Alice, quero falar com você .

Depois que haviam passado algumas árvores, ela se soltou dele e correu.

Ela entrou pela janela em um rompante e Jasper entrou logo após ela.

- Mas que diabos foi aquilo?

Depois de ter passado o calor do momento, o choque da cena, já não parecia ser algo que precisasse de tamanho descontrole. Mas o ciúme que a invadiu havia sido maior do que a razão lógica. Jamais se sentira daquele jeito. Quer dizer, já sentira ciúmes diversas vezes, mas não algo assim.

Era como uma _ameaça, _como se _ele _pudesse escapar por entre seus dedos caso ela não brigasse por ele.

Era absurdo, mas ela bufava.

- Por que estava todo sorrisos para ela? Quem é aquela mulher? – ela não conseguiu evitar o tom ainda alterado.

Porém, Jasper já estava mais controlado. Acharia até cômico se não fosse tão absurdo.

- Você saberia se não tivesse feito aquele escândalo – ele disse seco – Ela veio do Canadá, nos conhecemos hoje.

- Ah, e já viraram melhores amigos, não é? Para conversar o dia todo!

Jasper suspirou, cansado.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar aqui trancado o dia todo, e quando você sai para suas compras eu não tenho muito o que fazer aqui. Eu não tenho muitos amigos, você sabe. E Edward e Emmett não conta, são _meus irmão, _e na vida precisamos ter _irmãos _e _amigos, _e você sabe que o meu amigo, realmente, é Peter e ele não mora por aqui, caso você não percebeu.

- E o que essa mulher tem a ver com Peter, oras!

- Ela os conheceu – ele murmurou – Conversamos muito sobre ele e Charlotte, foi divertido falar em vê-los outra vez.

Alice se sentiu uma completa idiota com as palavras de Jasper. Ela sabia melhor do que ninguém que eram poucas as pessoas que ele considerava tanto a ponto de chamar de amigo, e o único realmente com esse título era Peter, e também o quão sozinho Jasper se sentia as vezes quando ela pensava mais nela mesma do que nele.

- Hummm – murmurou, ainda com um bico- E ela vai ficar até quando?

Jasper riu, ao contrario do que ela imaginara.

- Ela logo vai partir outra vez – ele disse e se aproximou dela – Por que todo esse escândalo? Por que todo esse ciúme?

Ela mordeu o lábio, constrangida.

- Não sei – murmurou – é que por um momento fiquei com medo que passasse tanto tempo juntos que você se apaixonasse por ela.

Jasper arqueou a sobrancelha, diminuindo ainda mais a proximidade de seus corpos. Levantou o queixo de Alice com o dedo.

- Por que acha esse absurdo? Eu só conversei com ela algumas horas, Alice, por Deus!

- È, mais você se apaixonou por mim no mesmo dia em que me conheceu, _só algumas horas_, é o que você sempre fala – ela disse com uma voz infantil.

- A gente se apaixona só uma vez na vida. E eu não estou com você até hoje? – lhe perguntou e ela assentiu.

- Mas ela é bonita – ela murmurou quase inaldivamente – Quer dizer, os peito dela eram quase maiores do que _eu!_

Jasper riu e segurou os cabelos da nuca dela levemente e rumou para a sua orelha.

- Prefiro os seus – sussurrou propositalmente rouco e Alice se derreteu – _Cabem perfeitamente no lugar que devem caber_ – ele depositou beijos por toda a extensão do pescoço dela, arrancando fracos lamúrios – Se você não tiver comprado nada para me agradar eu não vou perdoar a sua cena – ele a rumou para a cama e caíram nela – Algo que eu vá tirar bem rápido – passou a ponta dos dedos pela barriga, subindo pouco a pouco por debaixo de sua blusa – _Com os dentes._

Alice ofegou auditivamente e conseguiu força o suficiente para rolar e ficar por cima dele.

- Não saia daqui! – ela disse e no mesmo instante já estava no closet.

* * *

**NA/** Então, eu preciso saber se está bom ou não, mas não dá sem colaboração, certo?

Não cai o dedinho :D

Um **obrigada** especial para a fofa **Carool**. Fico MUITO feliz que tenha gostado. Espero que continue gostando do decorrer da fic. E nunca se esqueça, hein: È um hotel de beira de estrada, skapkspa.

**Bjsss gente bonita.**


	6. 6 Eu acho que vou perder você

**Hmmmmmm, outro cap, gente bonita **

**Desculpem os eventuais errinhos(por mais que eu releia, releia e releia, um ou outro sempre passa, ¬¬)**

**Eles ainda vão continuar brigando um pouco, mas não se preocupe, eles não se matam, skapkspa/tá, parei**

**Bom, pelo menos, esse não é o foco principal da fic, então...  
**

**Boa leitura e espero que gostem.**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 6** - Eu _acho _que vou perder você.

- Vocês dois mantenham essas bocas bem fechadas – Emmett resmungou, concentrado em suas cartas.

Alice e Edward reviraram os olhos, continuando a apenas observar as cartas de ambos os seus parceiros. Bella não era muito boa e Emmett adorava isso. Ela e Edward perdiam cada vez mais dólares e Emmett ganhava cada vez mais _ego_. Só perdia muitas vezes para Jasper ou Rosalie, que jogavam muito bem, porém ele não se importava, só não se perdoaria perder para Bella.

Alice estava empoleirada no colo de Jasper, o que era realmente difícil de ver, já que não trocavam carinhos íntimos demais em público. Um _verdadeiro _beijo entre eles raras vezes havia sido presenciado por eles e já por Bella nenhuma.

Ela olhava seu jogo e previa sua jogada, se ele estivesse prestes a fazer alguma coisa errada suas emoções logo mudavam propositalmente para que ele pudesse sentir e mudar sua jogada. Eram os únicos que conseguiam trapacear mesmo que a mais trapaceira deles estivesse milagrosamente de boca fechada.

Vez ou outra ele roçava seus lábios na têmpora dela de forma carinhosa. Para Alice, aqueles jogos podiam durar o dia todo.

Estavam todos tão concentrados no jogo que até se sobressaltaram com o som da campainha. Todos sentiram o aroma inconfundível de um vampiro. Se colocaram de pé de imediato, prontos para atacar caso o estranho oferecesse alguma ameaça.

Porém, Jasper parou, aspirou o ar com força e reconheceu o cheiro.

- Relaxem – murmurou já se dirigindo para a porta – Não é inimigo – ele a abriu e recebeu um sorriso tímido da vampira do outro lado da porta – é só Briana – sorriu, virando-se para sua família.

Todos pareceram relaxar um pouco, porém Alice não conseguiu isso. Fitou a cena com tamanha incredibilidade que nem conseguiu se mover. Sua mente ficava repetindo a cena, não querendo realmente acreditar que Jasper já guardara o cheiro daquela mulher em sua cabeça. '_Já guardara". _E a maneira como ele tranqüilizara sua família tendo certeza de que ela não era um inimigo, mesmo ela nem a conhecendo direito. Era como se fossem amigos a tempos! Alice sentia que as coisas poderiam mudar a qualquer momento.

Alice permaneceu calada e carrancuda enquanto Jasper apresentou formalmente a mulher a seus irmãos e eles relaxaram de vez, já que o mais cauteloso de todos ali estava relaxado e convencido. Alice engolia aquela cena como se estivesse engolindo agulhas, ainda mais que Jasper parecia animado.

Animado demais para o gosto dela.

Alice fuzilava Rosalie e Bella do outro lado da sala enquanto elas riam e conversavam animadamente com aquela "_ruiva de perfume barato" _como Alice a chamava em pensamento. Emmett e Edward jogavam 21 na mesa do centro, já que era um dos poucos jogos que era apenas de sorte, porém Jasper não se juntara a eles, ele estava lá, conversando com a _vadia _e as _irmãs-traidoras-da-cobra,_ enquanto ela estava ali, bufando.

Depois de um tempo, que para Alice havia sido um absurdo, Jasper a olhara, reconhecendo um a Alice que era só ódio e revolta. Pediu licença para as mulheres e cruzou a sala em sua direção, porém Alice virou a cara e lhe deu as costas, rumando para o outro canto da sala. Jasper deu um longo suspiro e depois a encarou. Sua expressão estava intensamente séria e repreensiva, então deu meia volta e voltou para a conversa.

- Quem quer ir lá para fora? Estou cansado de ficar aqui dentro – Emmett bufou levantando-se e se dirigindo para a porta que dava acesso ao jardim.

- Vocês vem? – Edward perguntou fitando cada um ali – Vamos Jasper, Emmett quer uma revanche por semana passada.

Jasper sorriu, mas Briana colocou-se na em sua frente, deixando que os outros passassem por eles.

- Posso falar com você?

Ele deu de ombros, sabiam que estavam sendo fuzilados por alguém naquele momento.

- Claro – disse e começou a segui-la pela porta da frente, passando por Alice. Ele esperou que ela o olhasse para ele dizer que ela não precisava ficar daquele jeito, mas isso não aconteceu.

Depois que saíram, Alice fitou eles se afastarem da casa pelas frestas da janela. O nó em sua garganta e o aperto no peito a sufocavam.

Quando tomaram uma considerável distancia, Briana virou-se para ele, porém não disse nada.

- Então – ele começou quando notou sua incerteza – O que queria falar comigo?

- Bom – ela pigarreou – Eu queria saber o que...er...aconteceu ontem? Se não quiser me dizer não precisa, vou entender, é só que...me sinto meio culpada, quer dizer..._vocês _brigaram _muito?_

Jasper soltou um longo suspiro. Realmente não gostaria de falar daquilo, mesmo que a noite tivesse acabado bem, _muito bem_ por sinal, Alice repetiu, mesmo que discretamente dessa vez, a cena da última noite, e aquilo o irritou.

- Não é culpa sua, não se preocupe com isso, está tudo bem agora – ele tentou sorrir, porém seu sorriso não convenceu.

- Bom, não parece, quer dizer, eu notei o quanto ela não gostou de me ver aqui. Eu realmente não deveria ter vindo, eu...

- Ei ei – ele a interrompeu – È Alice que está se comportando com extrema infantilidade, eu não sei por que, mas está.

- Mas, bom, eu não me sinto muito bem, sabe? Eu queria que nos déssemos bem também, mas ela parece ser uma pessoa bem difícil – murmurou ela.

Jasper ficou descrente com o que ouvira. Nunca ninguém tivera uma impressão dessas de Alice.

- Olha, eu não gosto dessas maneiras dela e eu espero que passe logo, pois desconheço aquela Alice – ele olhou por sobre o ombro para a casa. Sabia que ainda estava sendo observado, só não _escutado_ – Mas quando isso passar você vai conhecê-la – ele sorriu – Você vai se encantar por ela, tenho dito.

Alice estava louca para ouvir o que conversavam, mas apenas ficou olhando. Por fim foi até a janela dos fundos e chamou suas irmãs. Quando elas entraram na sala Alice não agüentou.

- Vocês são duas traíras, sabiam? – despejou irritada e Rose e Bella se entreolharam confusas.

- Do qu...

- Como podem conversar normalmente com aquela cobra?

- Bom, se está falando da Bri, ela é bem legal, até gostamos dos mesmos sapatos – Rosalie deu de ombros.

- Oras! – Alice exclamou atônita – Ela nem sapatos usava até ontem!

- Alice por que está com tanta raiva dela? – Bella perguntou.

- Ela está tentando roubar o _meu_ marido! – ela apontou pela janela – Está tentando tirar o Jazz de mim!

- Alice, isso é um absurdo, por que acha isso? – Rosalie perguntou com incredulidade.

- Não viram o jeito que ela olha para ele? Ontem ficaram o dia todo conversando e ele a defendeu! Ele _brigou _comigo! – ela sentou-se de uma vez no sofá com uma voz chorosa.

- Não vi nada de errado jeito qu...

- Ele até mesmo reconheceu na hora o cheiro dela! – ela novamente exclamou, fazendo Bella bufar pela interrupção – Ele se _lembra _dele!

Rosalie revirou os olhos e se sentou ao lado da irmã.

- Isso não faz sentido, você sabe.

- È Alice, eu também reconheceria o cheiro de Alec e Jane à quilômetros, mas isso não quer dizer que eu goste deles.

- Esqueça isso, Jasper é louco por você e pronto – Rosalie levantou puxando Alice pelo braço – Agora vamos lá fora nos distrair.

Alice ficou quieta, um pouco em silencio demais, apenas observando eles lutarem. Emmett agora era todo sorrisos já que Bella não tinha mais toda a força de uma recém-nascida. Sentou-se, cruzando as pernas e brincando distraidamente com a grama.

- Uau! – Briana exclamou batendo palmas quando Emmett imobilizou Bella depois de muitos golpes rápidos e certeiros de ambos – Vocês lutam muito bem – Alice levantou a cabeça na mesma hora só para ver Jasper a duas pessoas de distancia dela, e não parecia que diminuiria essa distancia.

- Devia me ver lutando com alguém menos frágil – ele sorriu triunfante e Bella o fuzilou, já se sentando na grama – Venha Jasper, quero mostrar-me.

Jasper revirou os olhos antes de ir ao encontro de Emmett.

Alice não olhou para eles enquanto lutavam, ela não desviou os olhos de Briana, vendo como ela não desviava os olhos e, como Jasper e Emmett se misturavam ao meio de flashes rápidos e golpes, ela não podia ver para quem ela olhava.

Porém, tinha certeza de quem.

Jasper iria dar um golpe final em Emmett, mas este conseguiu agarrar o calcanhar dele e foram os dois para o chão em um impacto ruidoso e estridente. Levantaram rindo.

- Consideremos um empate – Jasper estendeu o punho para o irmão, que imitou o gesto.

- Impressionante – Briana comentou – Lutam incrivelmente. Eu tenho minhas técnicas mais não sou tão boa assim.

- Mostre-nos do que é capaz – Emmett desafiou.

- Tudo bem, grandão, mas quero escolher outro oponente, sei que não tenho chances com você.

- Bom – ele deu de ombros – Com quem, então?

Alice sabia que ela escolheria Jasper, só para que ele lhe tocasse. "_Vadia! Vadia! Vadia!" _ Alice praguejou em pensamento.

- Talvez você, Alice – Alice estancou no lugar ao ouvir seu nome. Todos se viraram para encará-la.

Era provocação, certo? Alice a encarou, definitivamente ela não esperava por isso.

- Escolheria outra se fosse você – Emmett disse – Alice sempre vence todas.

- Ah é, por um momento havia me esquecido de suas visões.

Alice a fuzilou com o olhar. Como ela se atrevia a insinuar que ela só ganhara por causas de suas visões? Alice imediatamente sentiu o sangue _que não tinha _se esquentar e surgir uma vontade doida de voar naquele pescoço magrelo e quebrar igual o de uma galinha!

Discretamente Edward riu, porém alguém ali não conseguiu relaxar. Jasper sabia que Alice não gostara nada do comentário de Briana, e até podia dar certa razão a ela.

- Alice não vence só por causa de suas visões – ele murmurou por fim – Elas ajudam um pouco, mas é tudo mérito dela – Jasper evitou olhá-la pois ainda estava bastante irritado, mas sabia que ela o fitava, sabia que _seu instinto assassino _diminuía aos poucos e sabia que era exatamente aquilo que ela esperava dele – Ela é uma excelente lutadora, eu mesmo cuidei disso.

- Hummm – Briana murmurou sem vontade – Já que é um lutador tão excepcional, poderia me treinar, por favor? Aprendi uma coisa ou outra com Peter, mas nada de tamanha excelência.

Jasper hesitou, sabia que estaria seriamente encrencado se dissesse sim.

- Ah, qual é? – ela insistiu – Prometo que serei uma aluna dedicada.

Jasper continuou quieto, hesitante em aceitar seu pedido. De todos ali, apenas Edward tinha verdadeira noção de seu estado.

- Está com medo que ela possa lutar melhor do que você, _maninho? – _Rosalie provocou vendo-o revirar os olhos para ela.

Talvez fosse muita falta de cortesia negar. E também, que mal teria?

- Tudo bem – murmurou e então decidiu olhar para Alice.

E se arrependera instantaneamente de ter aceitado. Seu rosto parecia mais triste, magoado..._amedrontado._

Alice não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dois. Estavam em um ponto um pouco mais afastado de onde ela e seus irmãos estavam. Por mais que Jasper parecesse sério, concentrado e profissional, de certo modo, não era o mesmo que _ela _demonstrava. Ela parecia gostar de aproximar seu corpo do dele e roçar por vez ou outra suas pernas e braços.

Ela estava adorando aquilo.

Quanto tempo mais levaria para ela aprender ao menos _um _ataque?

- Acho que falaram em 5 ou 6 dias – Edward disse – Não sei direito.

-Espero que fiquem mais. Quer dizer, estão em lua-de-mel, não é? – Bella deitou a cabeça na barriga de Alice, que estava estirada na grama.

- Eles terão uma casa para voltar, afinal de contas – Emmett brincou fazendo todos rirem junto com ele.

- Poderíamos fazer uma surpresa – Rosalie sugeriu – Alice, pode prever quando eles irão voltar?

Alice virou cabeça vagarosamente para eles e fechou os olhos em seguida. Depois de um tempo ela murmurou.

- Voltam em exatos 3 dias.

- Ótimo.

Rosalie e Emmett haviam saído para caçar e Edward, Bella e Alice resolveram entrar. Jasper e Briana continuavam no quintal até depois que a noite caíra.

Alice continuava com a sua carranca.

- Alice, talvez você esteja exagerando – Edward murmurou.

- Ah é? Estão lá até agora! – ela exclamou, indignada.

- _Treinando!_ È só isso, Jasper está apenas a treinando.

- Eu não levei tanto tempo assim!

Edward semicerrou os olhos.

- Você sabe que muitas daquelas garotinhas estúpidas do colégio têm suas fantasias com ele – ele disse e ela assentiu – Então, por que não tem ciúmes delas também?

- Oras, Edward! – ela bufou – São humanas estúpidas e insignificantes.

- Ei – Bella ralhou – Eu era humana quando Edward se apaixonou por mim.

Alice a encarou.

- Obrigada, Bella – murmurou seca – Agora vou começar a pirar por causa delas também.

- Desculpe – Bella afundou nos braços de Edward.

No mesmo momento Jasper irrompeu pela porta.

- E Briana? – Edward perguntou.

- Foi caçar.

Houve um silencio, eles sabiam qual era a dieta dela.

Mas Jasper pouco se importou com isso. Olhou incessantemente para Alice até que ela o olhasse. Quando o fez, ele usou sua expressão mais séria e no mesmo momento ela entendeu que eles iriam brigar, já que ele começara a subir as escadas, esperando que ela o acompanhasse.

Ela levantou-se e se dirigiu às escadas. Ela também iria dizer umas poucas e boas.

Antes que chegasse ao topo da escada, viu Edward e Bella saindo ela porta dos fundos, querendo deixá-los à vontade.

- Mas que merda de infantilidade é essa, Alice? – ele rosnou, irritado, assim que Alice abriu a porta. Ela nunca o vira tão irritado, mas ela estava igualmente.

- Eu infantil? – ela retrucou alto – Olha só o jeito que você fica quando está com ela!

Jasper virou-se bruscamente para ela.

- De que jeito? Mas que inferno! – ele gritou.

Alice foi até ele e lhe agarrou a gola da camiseta com força. Queria fazer isso no peitoral dele, para ele sentir dor.

- Até imagino o que vocês conversaram aquela hora! – ele retirou sem nenhuma delicadeza sua mão do aperto de sua camisa.

- Céus, não era nada de importante! – ele rosnou outra vez, indo para perto da janela, tomando distancia, se ficasse muito próximo iria fazer uma besteira.

- Planejaram se encontrar? – ela perguntou ironicamente, com um humor ácido – Tenho certeza do que irão fazer durante esses _treinos!_

- Fique quieta, você não sabe o que está dizendo!

- Eu não sou estúpida, Jasper! – Alice gritou, podia sentir sua voz embargando já. Ela se aproximou dele só para aumentar a raiva de ambos.

- Você está ficando louca! – ela o empurrou depois que ele falara isso, tamanha a sua perplexidade, mas logo se sentiu estranha, jamais havia feito uma coisa daquelas, aquilo parecia extremamente errado.

Mas isso não importava, ele jamais a havia chamado de louca.

Jasper rosnou depois que ela o empurrara e deu um passo em sua direção, fazendo-a recuar e apoiar-se na parede, fuzilando-o.

- Louca e um tanto paranóica – ele cuspiu as palavras – Não está falando coisa com coisa!

- Eu odeio você! – ela gritou em resposta a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça e nem teve tempo de prever a virada brusca dele e seu soco na parede, bem ao lado de sua cabeça, o que a fez ofegar. Ele a encarou com intensidade. Alice conseguia ver a sua raiva ardendo em seus olhos. Ele deveria estar vendo a mesma coisa nos dela.

Mas de repente Jasper a puxou pela cintura com possessividade roubando-lhe um beijo sôfrego e bruto. Alice esperneou em seu aperto, estava irritada demais com ele para se deixar entregar assim.

Mas ao mesmo tempo parecia ter uma necessidade louca de sentir seu gosto, quente e delirante. Parou de bater nele e começou à puxar com certa força seus cachos. Ele desceu suas mãos pelas suas costas, mas não parou em sua cintura, continuou seu caminho e espalmou suas _curvas sinuosas_ por sobre o jeans, apertando e puxando-a para si, onde Alice pôde sentir toda a sua _fome _por ela, e isso fez seu calor no baixo ventre incendiá-la, fazendo-a soltar lamúrios e gemidos fracos em resposta.

Sem espaço para muita gentileza.

- È _assim _que a toca? – Alice sussurrou quando ele abandonou sua boca, rumo ao seu colo, provocando-o. Ele puxou os cabelos de sua nuca.

- Cale a boca – murmurou em sei ouvido e puxou sua blusa, esfrangalhando-a, tendo o cuidado de acabar com o sutiã dela também.

Alice sentia as pernas cada vez mais fracas enquanto ele afundava mais em seu colo, sugando aquela parte sensível. Com rapidez ele a empurrou para a cama e puxou seu jeans com força, tirando e atirando longe, e então ofegou, admirando seu corpo quase nu.

Em um rompante ela se pôs de pé na cama e abriu sua camisa, arrebentando os botões e mergulhando com a língua em seu peitoral. Jasper jogou a cabeça para trás ao sentir sua língua _quente _em seu peito. Pegou seus braços e a empurrou para a parede.

A virou de costas para ele e tomou seus seios entre as mãos, apertando-os sem gentileza, o que fez Alice gemer alto. Ela virou a cabeça o pouco que pode e o beijou.

Alice se desvencilhou de seus braços e virou de frente para ele outra vez e o _tocou _por sobre o jeans, sentindo como estava rígido e pétreo. Puxou seu cinto e agarrou a barra de sua calça, puxando para baixo, aproveitando para puxar junto sua boxer, fazendo seu _brinquedinho_ preferido saltar para fora como um grito desesperado e pulsante para se afundar nela.

Ela mordeu o lábio, admirando-o, mas Jasper não estava a fim de perder tempo, a puxou para si e voltou a empurrá-la para a cama. Quando ela caiu no colchão ele puxou seus tornozelos com força pelo colchão, para que ela ficasse mais perto dele, e caiu sobre ela, abrindo suas pernas para se encaixar ali.

Nem deu tempo de Alice se preparar para ele, ele deslizou para seu interior com força, de uma só vez, e cobriu sua boca com a dela, impedindo-a de gemer. Agarrou novamente seus seios, estocando em um ritmo frenético e bruto. Ela se prendeu a ele do jeito que pode, com as forças que ainda lhe restavam, soltando gemidos abafados e longos, implorando silenciosamente por _mais._

Já começara a querer clarear o dia quando ela afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, _acabada, _exausta até mesmo para esboçar seu sorriso bobo e completamente satisfeito. Mas Jasper não a deu nem meio segundo de descanso, ainda estava _pulsante _e Alice ficou entre reclamar de cansaço ou pedir desesperadamente par que ele terminasse de acabar com ela.

Preferiu a segunda opção quando o sentiu rolar por cima dela, apoiando seu cotovelo nas laterais de seu corpo e arrumando sue quadril para se encaixar perfeitamente nela outra vez, e outra e mais outra, fazendo Alice soltar lufadas de ar contra o travesseiro e agarrar o lençol enquanto ele ia de rápido e profundo para lento e delirante.

Quando alcançaram o clímax, _juntos, _Jasper caiu para o lado, tampando o rosto com o ante-braço enquanto, junto com Alice, tentava normalizar a respiração.

Ela ficou o observando enquanto ele mantinha o ante-braço sobre os olhos. Seus cachos fracamente iluminados por conta da pouca claridade que entrava pela janela...Alice lembrou-se da primeira vez que se entregou a ele e o quanto ele a fizera cada dia mais feliz. Ela sentiu uma dor aguda no peito só de pensar que poderia perder tudo aquilo.

A idéia de ele apaixonado por outra lhe angustiava só de pensar. E sentia que isso poderia acontecer a qualquer hora com Briana. Alice já morria de ciúmes de Maria sem nem ao menos e vê-la!

E sabia que quanto mais brigassem, mais distante ele ficava dela. E ela detestava isso.

- Sabe que me tirou do sério, não sabe? – ele disse cm uma voz séria, tirando-a de seus devaneios. Sabia que teriam que conversar.

Ela suspirou, traçando um desenho bobo na colcha.

- È, eu sei – sua voz era quase inaudível de tão baixa – Mas é que...sabe Jazz, eu não consigo, não agüento ver você...você e _ela – _sua voz soou sofrida.

Ela o sentiu se remexer no colchão, ficando de frente para ela. Ela se prendeu naquele mar dourado a encarando profundamente.

- E por que? Eu nunca te dei motivos para que desconfiasse de mim.

- È, mas também nunca teve uma amiga! – ela retrucou, manhosa.

- Alice – ele a olhou como se aquilo fosse absurdo – Os Denali são nossos amigos. Sou amigo de Kate, Tânia e Carmem.

- È, mas elas não querem ser tão _intimas _como _Briana _– ela fez uma careta ao pronunciar seu nome.

- Então não quer que eu tenha amigos? – ele perguntou seco.

- Não é isso – ela se defendeu, levemente ofendida – Você só poderia escolher uma mais feia, não acha? – exclamou alto, para depois diminuir a voz em quase um sussurro – Quer dizer, ela é _bonita – _voltou seus dedos para o desenho da colcha.

Jasper aproximou mais seu rosto do delicado rosto dela, até seus narizes quase se tocarem.

- Mas eu tenho você – murmurou, apenas – E você é _tudo. _È a minha melhor amiga – ele passou a ponta dos dedos pela bochecha dela antes de rumá-los para seus lábios – È minha companheira, minha mulher, _minha pequena_ – ele sorriu fraco, vendo-a sorrir também – E é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi na vida! O que Briana ou qualquer outra mulher poderia me oferecer?

A pergunta dele pairou no ar, no silencio daquele quarto.

- Promete? – pediu, com a voz embargada – Promete que nunca vai me deixar? Promete que vai me amar pra sempre?

Jasper rumou sua mão até os cabelos da nuca dela, puxando seu rosto para o seu.

- Eu não preciso prometer. Não é preciso prometer uma coisa que já é certa. Mas eu _prometo, _pequena.

Alice fechou os olhos, absorvendo aquelas palavras.

- E prometa-me que vai parar com aquilo? Não gosto de brigar com você, principalmente daquela maneira.

Alice riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Então me beije – ela mal terminou de pedir e já sentiu seus macios lábios se moldando com os dela, lento e profundo. Ele rolou até pairar por cima dela, mexendo nos cabelos negros sobre o travesseiro.

- Eu preciso de um banho – disse entre seus lábios – Definitivamente preciso.

Ele logo se pôs de pé, trazendo-a junto, e rumou lentamente até o banheiro.

* * *

**N/A: **Um obrigada mais que especial para a:

**Carool** _Oi coração. Imagina, gosto de vê-la por aqui! Kspaksa, eu gosto dessa parte tbm, a Alice com ciúmes deve ser cômico mesmo, não? Espero que tenha gostado do cap, flor! Bjsss :*

**Trisk-chan_ **Oláá :D. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostandoo! Pode deixar que eu continuo sim. Bjssss, flor :*


	7. E se

Hmmm, acho esse cap. o mais triste, até agora

Espero que gostem!

Desculpe os errinhos...

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Cap 7- E **_**se**_**...**

Alice se empoleirou no sofá, traçando uma interminável lista de preparativos para o casamento de Rosalie. Cuidara de quase tudo, mas ainda faltavam pequenos detalhes.

Parou apenas para ver Jasper descer as escadas enquanto vestia sua jaqueta.

-Aonde vai? – perguntou voltando os olhos para sua lista, a fim de esconder sua verdadeira curiosidade.

Mas Jasper a conhecia bem o suficiente.

- Vou caçar – ele sorriu, encostando-se no sofá.

Alice parou para analisar aquilo. Ela poderia arrastá-lo para acertar algumas coisas com ela.

- Posso ir com você? – perguntou já se levantando.

- Não precisava pedir, Alice – ele riu, debochado – Apesar de que você não precisa caçar.

- Não quer que eu vá, então?

- Não é isso – ele parou, fazendo uma careta – È que você me distrai.

Alice riu, aproximando-se dele; provocando –o.

- Ótimo – murmurou e deu um beijo em seu queixo – Vamos de carro – puxou sua mão porta afora antes que ele pudesse reclamar.

- E por que vamos de carro? – Jasper perguntou enquanto se dirigiam para o porshe.

- Por que você vai na cidade comigo, Jazz – ela sorriu enquanto ele absorvia suas palavras. Por fim ele se virou para ela.

- Eu _vou? – _perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, seja um bom marido e me ajude – ela lhe atirou o imenso molho de chaves incrivelmente adornado – Dirige. Só deixo você dirigir o meu bebê – ela murmurou e deu um longo suspiro enquanto dava leves batidinhas na capota.

- Vamos – Jasper riu e revirou os olhos, abrindo a porta para que ela entrasse e depois deu a volta para tomar o lugar no banco do motorista.

Alice ficou tão absorta na lista de preparativos que nem percebeu o quão dentro da floresta já estavam. Bom, pelo menos o tanto que o carro conseguia adentrar. Jasper a olhava vez ou outra. Ela não percebia, mas esboçava um suave sorriso bobo nos lábios. Realmente ficava muito empolgada enquanto fazia o que gostava, sempre a fazia sorrir.

E isso era uma coisa boa já que não havia muita coisa de que ela não gostava de fazer, então conseqüentemente ela estava com um sorriso sempre.

E isso o encantava nela.

- Está mesmo empolgada com esse casamento, não?

Ela virou-se para ele, pondo os pés no banco.

- Mas é empolgante, não acha?

Jasper riu.

- Não me parece muito empolgante arrumar o 30º casamento de Emmett e Rosalie e o local que eles destruirão você-sabe-fazendo-o-que na lua-de-mel.

Alice o acompanhou na gargalhada.

- Não fale assim, quase fizemos isso na nossa.

Jasper semicerrou os olhos para ela e deu um sorriso safado.

- Deveríamos repetir, aquilo foi incrível – Alice o encarou sem conseguir desviar os olhos. Deu graças a Deus que estava sentada.

- È só me pedir em casamento de novo – murmurou. Nem sabia se estava falando coisa com coisa. Jasper a deixava incoerente toda a hora que queria.

E quando não queria também. "Ele não precisava piscar daquele jeito, precisava?", ela pensou.

- Quem sabe eu não faça isso – ele murmurou com uma voz sexy. Alice sentiu seu arrepio diário. "Ele falava sério? È, até por que ele não podia brincar com essas coisas."

- Seria bom – tentou dar de ombros, mas a mordida no lábio inferior a entregou – Gosto quando me beija na frente dos outros.

- Desculpe se não faço isso sempre – ele murmurou olhando pelo pára-brisa. Seu semblante sério até a fez parar para olhá-lo. Mas então ele a olhou de volta.

Com _aquele _sorriso – Você sabe o que acontece com apenas um beijo nosso e eu não acho que seria muito agradável para eles presenciarem. Gosto de preservar a curiosidade deles a nosso respeito.

Alice soltou um lamurio fraco só de imagina a cena...

E antes que percebesse já estava no colo dele, ambos beijando-se desesperadamente. Alice afundou os dedos seus dedos nos cabelos dele enquanto ele a puxava para si, pressionando onde ela mais o queria naquele momento.

A vontade de Alice era rasgar-lhe todos aqueles estúpidos botões da camisa e beijá-lo em cada mísero pedacinho. Devia providenciar um carro maior, aquele espaço os impedia de usar a criatividade.

As mãos dele brincando com sua pele por debaixo da blusa a estava deixando louca. Ele definitivamente sabia como deixá-la fora de si. Quando ia puxar-lhe a camisa sentiu o frio banco sob si novamente. Piscou algumas vezes para se situar. Olhou para o lado e ele a olhava com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

- Vou caçar – abriu a porta para poder adentrar na floresta.

- O que? – ela perguntou perplexa – Não pode me beijar desse jeito e sair assim! – abriu a porta do carro também para vê-lo dar a volta nele – Jazz!

Ele esboçou um sorriso e se aproximou dela.

- Se eu não for agora, eu não vou mais – disse passando a mão no rosto dela, só para sentir a textura de sua pele _rosada_.

Alice abaixou o olhar, depositando as mãos em seu peito largo, antes de subir o olhar para ele outra vez.

- Quer que eu vá junto?

Ele a segurou levemente pelo pescoço e beijou-lhe a testa demoradamente.

- Está tudo bem, eu não vou demorar. Fique aqui e termine sua lista. Quero sua atenção só para mim quando eu voltar – ele sorriu para ela, rumando dessa vez para tocar-lhe os lábios.

- Volte logo, então – ela murmurou e o abraçou apertado e ele retribuiu. Então, contra vontade, ela o deixou ir e voltou para o carro.

Alice começara a traçar desenhos bobos no canto de sua folha, deixando de lado um pouco os finais preparativos do casamento.

Queria estar organizando o seu. Fora tão incrível fazer isso a tantas décadas atrás. Fez questão de pensar em tudo e se esforçar para deixar tudo perfeito. Jasper queria que se casassem de verdade, como mandava a lei dos humanos ao qual um dia ele pertenceu e ela não se impôs de forma alguma.

Mas claro que, _agora, _não tinha mais motivos para preparar tudo de novo para se casarem, não fazia sentido para ele, bastava uma vez para se unirem de verdade e terem seu amor concretizado.

Alice nunca falou ou questionou isso. Nuca pediu para que se casasse com ela outra vez, talvez para reascender a chama. Não que seu casamento estivesse frio ou monótono ou tedioso, de forma alguma, mas era normal e _natural _que qualquer casamento tendesse a dar uma esfriada.

Adorava a relação que tinha com Jasper, por isso nunca mostrou seu desejo de se casar com ele de novo e de _novo. _"Pra que mexer no que já está bom?' pensava. Tinha medo de incomodá-lo ou incitá-lo a fazer algo contra vontade.

Mas ali, depois daqueles dias, aquilo parecia urgente, necessário. Algo ruim a incomodava, como um aviso prévio para que se cuidasse, um pressentimento de tormentas em seu futuro.

E o que ela mais temia era: Jasper certamente estava incluído nisso.

- Sentiu minha falta? – Jasper apareceu do lado de sua janela, assustando-a.

- Ah, oi – ela deu um sorriso amarelo e sem jeito, mas de certo modo aliviada por vê-lo ali. Nem sabia por que de repente havia sentido medo, com ele ali, todos eles pareciam bobos e estúpidos – Que bom que voltou rápido – ela se inclinou na janela para tocar seus lábios – Se alimentou bem?

Jasper fez uma careta. O sangue de animal não era a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo.

- Na medida do possível – logo sua expressão mudou, observando-a – Por que está _agitada_ assim_? _Isso é aflição? O que aconteceu? – ele ficou mais sério enquanto a via hesitar e sentia seu conflito interno.

Alice decidia se contava o que estava sentindo, mas aquilo parecia tão idiota que resolveu não preocupá-lo por nada.

Ela sorriu, acariciando seu rosto.

- Não é nada, meu amor – deu de ombros – Podemos ir para a cidade, então? Lembre-se que prometeu ir comigo.

Ele semicerrou os olhos para ela.

- Eu _prometi?_

- Sim! – ela riu enquanto ele deu a volta no carro e sentou-se no banco do motorista.

Alice o olhou fazer todo esse movimento, até sentar e olhá-la. Ela não pode evitar fazer isso como se fosse primordial absorver cada pedacinho dele, como se a qualquer momento ele já não estivesse ali para ela poder fazer isso.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou enquanto ela não desviou o olhar dele, com uma expressão estranha.

Alice sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e apertá-lo contra si de uma maneira que ele nunca pudesse sair.

- Eu amo você, Jazz – ela murmurou simplesmente. Aquilo parecia tão certo.

Ele parou por um tempo tentando entender o por que daquilo. O por que Alice ficara estranha de repente. Mas de qualquer jeito, suas palavras o davam calafrios. Adorava quando ela dizia assim, com todas as letras.

- Vem aqui, vem – ele a puxou para seu peito, ao qual ela se apertou fortemente. Ele levantou a cabeça dela para que sua boca pudesse ficar a altura da dele, invandindo-a de um jeito caloroso e apaixonante. Ele enlaçou sua cintura, apertando-a nele – Não se compara ao meu – ele murmurou. Mas antes que Alice pudesse sorrir diante disso, o cheiro tomou suas narinas primeiro, os fazendo recuar e buscar a origem ao redor.

Vislumbraram a figura de Briana, com seus ruivos fios brincando diante da leve brisa. Ela estava parada a poucos passos a frente do carro, os olhando.

Alice sentiu seu peito ofegar diante do pequeno sorriso de Jasper quando se cumprimentaram ainda pelo vidro. "Ele estava mesmo sorrindo para ela?" seu pensamento ficou amargo de mágoa. Ela o chamou para que fosse até lá.

- Vamos, Alice – ele disse, abrindo a porta. Alice suspirou, não queria que essa mulher fosse o motivo de outra briga entre eles por conta de despertar sua ira. Repetiu o gesto dele e foi até eles.

Notou o pouco causo com que Briana a olhou e instintivamente enlaçou sua mão na dele.

- Alice – Briana a cumprimentou, dando um sorriso amistoso.

"Vaca falsificada", ralhou em pensamento ao mesmo tempo em que deu o sorriso mais forçado que já dera na vida.

- Briana – a cumprimentou também.

Houve um chato silencio até Jasper resolver quebrá-lo.

- Então, o que faz por aqui?

- Ah – ela deu de ombros – estava apenas andando por ai. Observar como os humanos tem uns hábitos ridículos ajuda à passar as horas do dia – ela sorriu – E vocês? O que fazem aqui? A sós dentro de um carro... no meio da floresta... – ela sugeriu maliciosamente.

Jasper abriu a boca para falar, porem Alice foi mais rápida.

- Sexo – disse naturalmente fazendo os dois olharem para ela. Um tinha o olhar surpreso, talvez pela ousadia dela realmente admitir o que ela sugeria, e o outro repreensor.

- Na verdade – ele sorriu sem jeito e então virou para Briana – Estávamos indo para a cidade, Alice tem que resolver umas coisas e me arrastou junto para ajudá-la.

- Oh, para a cidade? – ela se animou – No meio deles? Como conseguem?

- Na verdade, nem todos somos tão bons assim – ele abaixou o olhar, brincando com os dedos de Alice cruzados nos seus – Mas em geral é só se controlar.

- Oh – ela mordeu o lábio – Eu sempre quis ver como eram entre eles. Passo a noite vendo vitrines de sapatos...- seus olhos lampejaram com um brilho novo – Será que eu poderia, sei lá, er..._não, _deixa pra lá.

- Vamos lá, o que é? – Jasper insistiu quando ela não falou.

- Será que eu poderia ir com vocês? – ela perguntou com certo receio. Sabia que Alice não gostava muito dela, mas parecia tão divertido! Gostaria de comprar sapatos já que andava descalça a muito tempo. Olhando para Alice, Rosalie e Bella, sentia-se até envergonhada.

Jasper hesitou. Bom, ele estava saindo com _Alice, _no _carro _de Alice. A olhou, porém sabia que veria desaprovação em seus olhos. Não via mal algum em levá-la para matar sua curiosidade, uma vez que ela parecia mais isolada do que ele no começo, porém não queria outro motivo para brigar com Alice.

Alice pensou em recusar na mesma hora, mas sabia que sua falta de educação e cordialidade com aquelazinha o deixava ressentido. "Ela é só amiga dele" ela repetia em sua cabeça, como que para ter certeza "só amiga dele".

Ela assentiu sutilmente e ele lhe sorriu. Aquele enorme esforço valeu a pena depois daquele sorriso. Era como se ele ficasse feliz por não se enganar em pedir a ela.

- Vamos, então – ele chamou, virando-se para o carro. Abriu mais uma vez a porta para que Alice entrasse e já que Briana os seguira ele abriu a porta atrás do banco de Alice para que ela entrasse também.

Alice bufou baixo.

- Aonde quer ir primeiro, Alice? – Jasper perguntou desviando o olhar da estrada para olhá-la.

Alice olhou o papel em suas mãos um pouco incomodada com a presença de Briana no banco de trás. Não parecia que conseguiria ter um momento natural com Jasper ali, sendo observados.

- Ahn...acho que escolher os convites. Você sabe onde, não? Aquele carinha que sempre tem os melhores, mais coloridos e, ah...você se lembra dele, ele...

- Sim, Alice – ele a interrompeu, sorrindo – Eu me lembro dele.

Alice detestou ser interrompida, mesmo ele não tendo a intenção de ser rude ou embaraçá-la na frente daquela mulher.

- Convites? Convites para que? – Briana perguntou, se reclinando para frente e aproximando seu rosto do vão entre as poltronas.

Jasper olhou para Alice de canto de olho, incentivando-a a conversar com Briana. Alice entendeu isso e bufou levemente, contrariada.

- Para um casamento. De Rosalie e Emmett.

- Oh! Mas..._casar? _Isso é estranho, quer dizer, vampiros não precisam desses rituais tão estupidamente humanos – ela rolou os olhos.

Alice não pode deixar de ficar irritada, se segurando para não dar uma resposta muito bem dada para ela! Chamar de estúpido o ato mais bonito que podiam fazer duas pessoas apaixonadas! Como Jasper a pediria em casamento de novo se ela ficava falando isso?

Alice tentou se controlar e falar o mais educada que podia.

- Já foi casada, Briana? – Alice se virou para olhá-la. Briana negou com a cabeça e Alice deu um sorriso presunçoso – Não devia chamar de _ritual estúpido _se não o conhece. Certamente mudaria seus conceitos se experimentasse – _com qualquer um menos o meu – _completou em pensamento.

Briana pareceu pensar a respeito, até sorrir.

- Certamente eu poderia. Mas acho que enjoaria disso depois de um tempo – deu de ombros – A mesma pessoa sempre. Acho muito mais sufocante do que apenas um _parceiro _na língua vampírica.

Alice ficou muda ao ouvir aquilo. Não conseguiu mais prestar atenção na conversa de dentro daquele carro.

O pior de seus temores pareceu lhe tomar conta de todo seu ser. E se Jasper estivesse saturado dessa vida de casado? E se fosse esse o motivo de ele nem tocar no assunto de renovar votos ou casar-se outra vez com ela?

E se, na pior da hipóteses, ele estivesse enjoado de ter somente à ela...se tivesse enjoado...se começasse a ter _desejo _por outra?

Uma aventura...

Um _novo amor..._

"Ma..._não!" _ela pensou "Jasper nunca faria isso comigo. Ele disse que me amava à alguns minutos atrás, por Deus!"

Devagar Alice virou a cabeça na direção dele. Ele estava olhando pelo retrovisor para o banco de trás falando algo com Briana e logo depois rindo.

Eles pareciam realmente se divertir juntos.

E se Briana o fizesse mudar seus pensamentos? E se o fizesse passar a pensar como ela...

Se o convencesse de que já fora o tempo desse vínculo, que agora ele deveria buscar novos ares...

E se..._ele se apaixonasse por Briana? _E se ele a deixasse alguma dia para segui-la...

O peito frio de mármore de Alice deu um solavanco. Se isso acontecesse ela sentia que jamais se curaria. Aquilo a destroçaria de um modo irrecuperável. Deus quisesse que Jasper nunca se cansasse dela.

Mas...e se...

- Não – ela sussurrou com uma voz fraca, era quase com dificuldade que algo saia de sua boca. Ela não encontrava palavras, sua garganta estava seca e sua voz embargada.

- Não? Não concorda com a teoria da relatividade? Você disse...Alice? – Jasper parou para olhá-la. Alice estava tão estranha – Alice você está pálida, o que houve? Alguma visão? – ele parara de prestar atenção na estrada e automaticamente esticou sua mão até ela, preocupando-se – Vamos, diga-me algo!

Alice tentou clarear a mente. "Ele a ama, Alice, está preocupado, está aí do seu lado, esqueça as besteiras e o responda".

- Não – murmurou e forçou um sorriso – Não é nada, Jasper – a expressão dele na suavizara e ela viu que teria que ser mais criativa do que isso – _Não _é só para o,er..._tecido. _Isso, acabo de ver que na verdade não é esse o tecido que quero, só isso.

Jasper ia abrir a boca para falar algo, mas a fechou outra vez.

- E então – Briana continuou – ele me fazia querer discordar dela o tempo todo, sabe? Tipo...

Alice começou a fitar a janela e as pessoas que começavam a aparecer nas ruas a medida que se aproximavam da cidade.

E a aguda dor no peito de Alice era o menor de seus incômodos.

Jasper estacionou debaixo de um enorme carvalho, só para garantir, uma vez que a cidade era tão nublada quanto todas as outras. Estavam a apenas alguns passos da loja onde Alice ia. Desceram do carro e foram engolidos pelo enorme número de transeuntes nas ruas lotadas. Quando iam começar à tomar o rumo da loja Briana sussurrou.

- Jasper – estava completamente estática no lugar. Olhava em volta com o olhar ardente. Sua respiração entrecortada, sua posição, que ia tomando forma, seus instintos que iam crescendo...- Eu..._n-não vou conseguir, _eu...

Jasper a olhou atordoado, depois voltou-se para Alice.

- Alice, ela vai acabar fazendo alguma besteira.

- Mas Jasper! – Alice exclamou altamente incomodada – Você disse...

- Me desculpe Alice, mas acho melhor eu ficar aqui com ela e impedir que o pior aconteça.

- Você? Ficar aqui, nesse carro, só você e _ela? – _ela perguntou não acreditando no que ouvia. Ele estava a dispensando para cuida de Briana?

- Alice! – ele a repreendeu – Isso agora não, por favor. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém como é difícil controlar isso. Eu só não quero que ela machuque ninguém ou até nos revele – ele viu que Alice não estava parecendo amenizar a sua indignação. Teria que convencê-la e rápido, antes que Briana saísse daquele carro, onde ela entrara, e fizesse _merda – _Alice – ele murmurou, segurando as laterais dos braços dela – Pense nos inocentes daqui. Confie em mim e, além disso, você não vai demorar, vai?

Alice suspirou antes de manear a cabeça.

- Ótimo. Vai e volte logo para podermos colocá-la onde seja mais seguro para todos – ele tentou, mas a expressão de insatisfação de Alice permanecia ali – Irei te recompensar, juro.

Alice se soltou, cansada.

- Não sou nenhuma criança – ela disse firme, mas sem realmente olhá-lo. Sabia que se fizesse isso iria desmanchar – Não preciso de cuidados especiais muito menos recompensas.

E então se afastou, porem Jasper a puxou rapidamente para lhe dar um beijo no canto de sua boca.

E então a deixou ir.

Jasper voltou para dentro do carro e viu que Briana estava recostada no banco com os olhos fechados. Viu também que fechara todos os vidros.

- Sente-se melhor? Posso te deixar na floresta se não conseguir.

- Não, obrigada, já estou melhor – ela abriu os olhos, desencostando-se do banco – Como consegue? Você é realmente tão _controlado, _tão..._forte!_

Jasper riria se não estivesse tenso."_Tão forte..." _mal sabia ela que o mais improvável tinha a capacidade de o derrubar de uma só vez.

- Todos temos um ponto fraco – murmurou olhando pelo pára-brisa.

Alice voltou depois de alguns minutos. Entrou sem nada a dizer.

- Então – Jasper pigarreou – Escolhera?

- Fui lá para isso – tentou não ser tão amarga, mas suas palavras saíram assim mesmo, porém ela logo se arrependeu após ver sua expressão – Sim, eu já resolvi essa questão – continuou, um pouco mais natural.

- Será que eu posso ver? – Briana pediu e Alice a passou o modelo.

Enquanto ela olhava, Alice não conseguiu e olhou para Jasper, que tinha um olhar fixo no volante.

Alice podia jurar que era na mão...no dedo..._na sua aliança._

"Oh céus", ofegou baixo.

Tinha que fazer algo. Sem pensar estendeu a mão para tocar o braço dele.

- Jazz, será que podemos ir para casa? – pediu o mais carinhoso que conseguiu. Ele lhe deu um sorriso curto.

- Claro.

Fora uma viagem silenciosa desde a cidade à floresta, onde deixaram Briana, e da floresta até em casa. Um estúpido silêncio que doía.

Alice saiu do carro carregada de desânimo. Estava com uma desesperada vontade de parar ali e chorar. Como tudo podia ter se complicado tanto?

Nem sentiu quando Jasper apareceu na sua frente, fazendo-a recuar pela pequena surpresa. Nenhum dos dois disse nada, apenas se olharam em uma conversa silenciosa, até um se prender no outro, tentando esquecer tudo enquanto seu beijo acontecia.

Quando ele fazia isso, a abraçava docemente pela cintura, entorpecia-a com um beijo terno, prendia sua mão em seus cabelos suavemente, as coisas pareciam tão _normais, _direitas, como se absolutamente nada houvesse mudado. Era como se ela o tivesse para sempre ali, não precisando se preocupar com nada, apenas senti-lo, saborear o momento e as sensações que ele a proporcionava.

Quando finalmente interromperam o beijo, ambos buscando ar, eles terminaram de se encostar no carro.

- Por que as coisas não podem ser sempre assim? – ela murmurou, tão próxima dele que sentia sua respiração contra sua pele – Por que tudo mudara tanto?

Jasper encostou sua testa na dela e fechou os olhos.

- Talvez apenas _você _ache que estão mudadas. Tire essa venda e veja que tudo ainda está como sempre foi – disse apenas.

Alice não estava com cabeça para preparativos naquele momento. Muito menos para _roupas. _Vestiu apenas uma calça jeans e um _blusão_ de lã. Até pensara em pegar o edredom e se enrolar nele, mas era absurdo demais estar com frio.

Desceu as escadas lentamente, vendo todos ali. Assistiam ao jogo de basquete. Parou atrás do sofá de Emmett só para olhar o placar. Logo seus olhos varreram a sala para encontrar com os _dele._

Ele parecia apreensivo. Talvez esperando o próximo passo dela, esperando se ela se sentaria ao seu lado naquela noite.

E por que não?

Contrariando o que ele achava, ela cruzou a sala até ele, porém não se sentou ao seu lado, e sim em seu colo, alinhando-se ali como uma criança que precisava ser reconfortada.

Jasper então relaxou e estreitou os braços ao redor do corpo Alice, deixando a cabeça dela se encaixar perfeitamente no vão de seu pescoço, em um silencio que já estava se tornando comum.

E isso irritava a ambos.

* * *

**N/A:** Eae, gostaram?

Espero que sim.

As reviews:

**Carool: **Ah, desculpe a demora, coração. A Briana é apenas uma ruiva atirada skapkspas. Está gostando? Espero que simmm! Obrigada por sempre estar aqui, comentando. Bjsss, flor

**Cris: **Oláá :). Olha, eu tenho certeza que não vão, skpaksa. Vs já deve ter visto Mon petit em outro site, não é? Mas acho que, se viu, viu só até o ultimo cap., por que o epílogo está lá, tbm. E, bom, não vai ter muita gente odiando ou adorando, não. Afinal, é apenas a Carol que comenta aqui, skapskapskpas. Bjsssss, coração.


	8. Recado

Bom, só apareci para avisar que não postarei mais a fic.

È, me deu na telha e larguei skpakspaks

Bom, na verdade, é que estou meio atolada com trabalhos, provas, faculdade, decoração de festa de sobrinho (¬¬) e nunca sobra tempo para parar e postar como deve ser feito.

Nem para nada.

Mas, como eu sei que é chato quando voce lê uma coisa e o autor abandona e aí ficamos sem saber como termina a fic, eu só queria deixar o endereço de onde ela já está postada. Eu já terminei ela em outro site e, quem quiser saber como ela é, pode entrar aí.

Espero que logo me sobre tempo para voltar aqui no site ( particularmente, AMO as fics daqui) para ler, ao menos. ¬¬

http :/ www. fanfiction . com . br / historia / 101874 / Mon_Petit

Só apagar os espaços.

**Dedicado especialmente à leitora fofa Carool **

:*


End file.
